My Life As A Ninja
by Hector Flores
Summary: As my life ends, killed by the woman who was my childhood sweetheart. I am given a new chance at life by the person I didn't expect. The sage gave me a chance to live my dream life, and so began my life as a Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

For as long as I can remember I been interested in the life and skills of a ninja. I learned the hand signs before I actually learned to do simple math, I practiced with their throwing weapons to the point that even now nobody can beat me at darts or any other game that had me throwing things.

My family was your typical military family till I reached ten years old. That was when I met Jennifer. She was the daughter of an old friend of my father. She had light blonde hair and at the time I thought that she enjoyed the same things I did.

We were part of the same kendo dojo growing up and as I grew up my fascination with the world of ninjas became a very important part of my life.

I became so interested that I watched every anime and read any manga I could get my hands on. It was not easy since most of the good materials were still pretty much only available in Japan. The one anime that had my interest and I would watch repeatedly was one of a boy named Naruto.

I eventually got several of the games and began to play them exclusively since the games was the closest I would get to fulfill my dream. If the series had several things that simply upset me was few but they were present. The first being how a black haired, fair skinned, with a body of a goddess like Mikoto was treated as a mere tool. I hated that she was never treated right by the man who I came to have till the sad event of the Uchiha Massacre.

The second was the cruel and unjust treatment of one of the most loyal Ninja in their village. The cruel and unjust treatment of Naruto Uzumaki. The guy had enough with him being the container to the most powerful biju but to put up with so much crap from the village was simply too much.

As I was playing my favorite scenes of the anime I could not help but wish that there was one way I could save Mikoto and Naruto from such horrible fates. I would give anything to be able to make these two people happier than they have been in the anime. It was no secret that I adored Mikoto, her kindness, loving dedication, tenderness made me fall in love with her, even though I knew it would never be more than a crush on my ideal woman.

I came back from college one day and I couldn't deal with the way my world was anymore. I had been studying to be the very best at the pre medical course but it seems nothing I did really matter. It was always the students with the money and influence that got all the best assignments and all the praise from our professors.

Jenny also entered the same pre medical program she had no problems like I did, years of kendo training and a healthy diet and sleep habits had turned my adorable friend into an absolute beauty, her long hair and body made her the envy of most of the girls in our classes.

If I had to compare her to anyone I would say she looked like a mixture between Hinata and Ino. She finally came to realize my as she called it an obsession with all thing related to the Ninja world. I had a major argument with my girlfriend and at her urging, I accepted to meet her in my apartment.

She didn't look happy to see the picture I had of Mikoto. I found the picture in a fan's art display on the Internet and I printed it and then I framed it in a golden frame. The frame had red crystal roses. It cost me no small amount of money.

Jenny and I had what many called lovers spat. Most people were drawn to her angelic face, attractive body and blue eyes to notice that she had a temper that could make drill instructors seem right down mellow and as sweet as cotton candy by comparison. We argued for hours and we were getting nowhere. Her demand on me was simply not a thing that I was willing to give up.

She demanded that I forget what she called my Ninja fantasy, that I take that printed drawing out of the frame and replace it was her picture. I told her that my hobby to study everything about the Ninja was for me to decide and I would not take the picture out to find the frame. It was of a person I truly admired.

That didn't go over so well and so she decided to make a choice, her or my make believe crush. I told her that I would never remove the picture and that it shouldn't matter. She looked at me with a hateful glare and decided to tell me that I made my choice.

To top if off my girlfriend since I was a boy finally broke up with me. She flat out let me have it that I should spend less time looking at the images I printed of Mikoto and watching a kid's program and spend more time actually studying. That was the first of the things that began to drive a wedge between us.

The second was that she said that no woman could even match this fictitious character since she was a misleading representation of female beauty. The last part was that she thought that the entire idea of the Ninja in the Naruto series was a pure waste of time and effort.

I couldn't stand her insulting the series but even less her insults of Mikoto. "Jenny I don't like it when you insult Mikoto like that I told you several times. Please try to be more respectful or we will have a major problem."

She looked at one of the images that I had in a small frame by my bedside. "You know what I really think. I think she is a brainless, ugly, old hag. I hate the bitch even when I know she isn't real. You defend her even more than me sometimes. I honestly think you love that fictitious whore more than me."

That was the final straw for me. I grabbed a pair of my practice kunai and threw them at her nailing her to the wall by piercing her jacket. "I told you don't insult her. I told you to be respectful but you keep ignoring my simple requests. You know something you are right. I do love her, and I cry every night that I will never be able to tell her that."

That was a mistake on my part. My girlfriend began laughing in such a cold and cruel way I was sure I was almost hearing Orochimaru. "Well, this makes matters that much easier then, I should really thank the imaginary harlot then. You been so focused on that make believe bitch that you didn't even notice. I have been cheating on you since high school. I am actually fucking one of your teachers. "

She took both of the kunai out of her leather jacket as she got herself free. She came to me and with a real hateful look in her eyes she took each of the kunai one in each hand. She came to me and without any warning as I was still shocked to find she had been cheating on me for so long.

She smiled a cruel and heartless smile and without even hesitating she stabbed me twice in the chest one punctured my right lung. I could feel my lung fill with blood and the pain was immeasurable. **"If I can't have you to be my little gold mine then no one can have you."** as she said that she plunged the other kunai in my chest puncturing my heart.

She left me slowly bleeding to death and nothing I could do could stop my bleeding to stop. I collapsed in a pool of my own blood and died, or so I expected. Little did I know that someone had another plan for me. As my soul left my body I met the most powerful being in the Naruto universe.

"You are the sage of the six paths. Even if I had to die it is an honor to meet you, sir. " I was truly happy that I got to meet him. He just kept looking at me with a smile. He told me to come closer and sit down. That we had much to discuss.

" Tell me young man did you truly mean what you said all these years? Did you truly wish to make Mikoto and Naruto happier than in that show you loved so much? Do you truly wish to be a ninja? The life of a ninja is full of danger and great perils. Do you love Mikoto enough to endure such a hard life?" The sage asked me these questions but I could only answer with a yes each one.

He must have liked my answers because he did something I never would figure he would do. " Very well, I shall grant your wishes but you will need to be much stronger than you are. For the next six years you will train with me. You will need to be skilled to be able to win the heart of your beloved and even more so to keep her safe."

So began as my life ended the most grueling and painful years of my life. The sage was a slave driver as a teacher. Demanding but fair, and accepted nothing but full commitment and total effort. I was, however, happier than I have ever been in my entire life. The very first thing he did was to unlock my Chakra and trained me how to use it. The lessons in my time of rest were everything between history to other things I would have learned if I attended the Ninja Academy.

He would often joke that I was like a sponge. That would just soak in and never get tired of acquiring more and more knowledge. I told him that it was a subject which I loved, and thus it was more enjoyment than anything else.

It was during my last year if training that something happened during my kenjutsu training. I still don't know if it was intentional or he truly didn't think I couldn't evade such a strike. My teacher slashed me across the face damaging my eyes. This didn't face me at first since I had learned some healing jutsu and others in my extensive list of jutsu he taught me.

No matter how much I did I could not repair my eyes. It was then that he asked me a question I never expected. "You are blind, and will never see again. Will you still try to make Mikoto happy even though you will never be able to see her smile? How can you help Naruto of you need help getting from one place to another?"

I closed my eyes and turned in his direction. "If I can't see with my eyes, I will use my other senses to be my eyes. Nothing will stop me from making sure Mikoto lives a happy life she deserves and Naruto is treated as the hero he is. I will not quit. I will continue to improve and prove to you my teacher that I am never going to give up."

For the next few months I began to channel Chakra through my ears, nose, hands and even feet. I got close to actually seeing outline by hearing and sensing my surroundings. I kept up with my training and when the six year finally came he placed his hands over my damaged eyes.

I felt an immense pain and after a little while, it finally stopped hurting. "Open your eyes my successor. I must admit my test was rather harsh. Blinding you to see if you had the resolve to continue after something that would make many others give up. I give you my knowledge of the six paths and last but not least eyes like my own. I am no longer your teacher, I am now your father. I wish you happiness, my son. "

As I opened my eyes I could see better than ever in my entire life. I smiled at him and asked if I could see my own reflection. He did provide me with a reflective surface and he was amused as he saw me look at myself.

Before when in college and even in the University I was not what you would call a hunk. I was average looking at the my brown crew cut hair and always felt rather short at an inch away from being six feet tall.

Now I saw that my hair had gone black as night, I was several inches taller than six feet and I had a body that was very lean and athletic. In my eyes I could see the pattern of the rinnegan. The irises looked silver in color and black rings with nine tomoe marks. They began to spin as I used Chakra through them.

"Now listen to me, my son. My mother is out of her prison. If only in spirit form. You must promise me that you will do your best to stop her ancient plan to place the world in an eternal genjutsu. The eye on the moon plan must not come to pass. "

I looked at him and nodded my head as he said that." Yes, I will do my best. I will not fail but I will not ignore Naruto or Mikoto. I can't ignore my precious people. To be loyal to my loved ones and to be honorable in all things I do. That is my Nindo, my Ninja way. "

He used the creation jutsu to make me some clothes, armor, and tools. " You will have to earn the trust of the people and since you are a stranger only use your powers as a sage when it is a matter of life and death. If you used them openly people might try to steal your eyes. Be wary not everyone is to be trusted in Konoha as you well know. "

As I finished getting dressed I saw him opening a portal and asked how would I interact with the world if I was just a spirit. He laughed and said that I should just leave that to him." Till we meet again father, I hope that I will make you proud. "

I stepped through the portal and I was in a deep forest and I knew that it was the forest that surrounded Konoha. I got my bearings and began to walk in the direction I somehow knew Konoha was located. As I came to the massive gates I was impressed beyond words. The anime didn't do the gates justice. They were massive and carved with such detail.

"State your name, occupation and reason for coming." A chuunin asked me from one of he openings in the gate. "Sojin Okutsuki, independently trained Ninja. I must meet with the wise and benevolent Hirunzen Sarutobi as my master, teacher and father asked me to do upon last I saw him. He wished that I might help Konoha as one of their Ninja."

The door opened as saw them both give me looks with clear mistrust. "Very well, we must collect your tools, weapons and have you wear Chakra cuffs to your meeting with the Hokage. You can accept or leave. We will not risk the live of our Hokage on a potential assassination."

I took out my sword and my tool belt and gave them to him. I then placed my hand forward for him to place the cuffs on me. He was sure I was going to try and attack him so my actions caught him by surprise. His partner did place the cuffs on me and began leading me to the Hokage tower.

Konoha was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I loved the trees, the waterways and the streets filled with happy smiling people. "Is something the matter?" One of the guards asked and I just had to tell him that I was just admiring the village. I told him it is was more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

This made the guards smile and relax somewhat, nobody who would consider the village that beautiful that he couldn't stop and admire it would cause it any harm. They lead me to the massive doors that lead to the office of the Hokage. A short brown haired woman, rather skinny to be certain. Anemic would be a word I could use to describe her asked the guards what business they had to leave their post.

"This stranger has asked to meet with the Hokage, we are following protocol for a visit with the Hokage by a foreign trained Ninja that is not a member of one of the five hidden villages. " The younger chuunin guard told her. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

" These guys were really nice and let me take the scenic route too. This village is so much more beautiful than I ever imagined. Could you please ask the Hokage if I can meet him? If not Well I guess I will have to wait in an ANBU holding cell till he has time to meet me. "this caught both guards by surprise.

" Hokage, there is a young man out here that wishes to speak with you. He is being escorted by the North gate guards. Should I let him in or do you need me to call the ANBU to detain him? "

There was a silence as if the Hokage was thinking about it. I was getting quite nervous that the Hokage would simply ask for my execution. That was when I heard him speak through the intercom." Tell the guards to give Sojin back his things. I know he will pose no danger to me. I will meet him in private. Don't worry young man, I just like to have a friendly chat with you before I decide to accept your request. "

I was given back my sword as they strapped it back on me and placed my tool belt back on my body. The Chakra cuffs were left on my hands. I couldn't blame them since the Hokage didn't ask that they remove them.

As I thanked them both for their tour and escorting me I entered the office. I saw Hirunzen Sarutobi smiling at me while he was seated in his armchair behind his desk. "You know who I am, but I would like to know who you are." Hirunzen said in such a friendly tone. His way of asking was almost made you feel like you were talking with a friend.

"I told your guards who I was and I am guessing you saw me and heard me tell them. Don't want to be rude Lord Hokage so I guess I better repeat myself. I am Sojin Okutsuki. My father instructed me in the Ninja ways and asked me to come and join this village. Is there any specific you would like to know? "

I saw him relax a little," Well I would like to know your affinity. That could help us figure out where and what rank we could test you on. I know that you have quite a large amount of Chakra and you have excellent control to keep it so under control. So what are you affinities? "

I decided to play a joke to break the Ice." Are we taking in food, art, personal, professional or intimate?" The last part of my comment made him blush a little and he cleared his throat. "Elemental and stop being coy about it."

I told him I just wanted him to relax a little, "I can use all five elements, have pretty decent hearing, smell, and sight and can I ask you now something? Is anyone else hearing this conversation cause there is something I like to keep it a secret? My dad told me only to use it in life and death situations but I know you are the most trustworthy Kage there is. So can anyone listen to this conversation? "

Hirunzen assured him that he activated a privacy seal the minute he walked into the room." I have a bloodline that is quite coveted and could make my life needlessly difficult. I have the rinnegan and can use the six paths. I am a little thirsty mind if I grab a cup of tea? "

Hirunzen told him that as long as he served him one too he would not mind." One or two? Your sugar cubes one or two? " Hirunzen told him one would be fine. I began using the abilities of one of the paths and made the teapot float up and begin to serve two cups.

Then with the other hand I made two sugar cubes go into a cup and a single cube in the other with two fingers I made the teaspoons stir it some and made the teacups float to us one landed near Hirunzen and I caught mine. "Mmm, good tea leaves. Love the aroma so fresh and relaxing."

Hirunzen took a sip of his and sat down. "So basically you are like a young version of the sage of the six paths?" I smiled at him and nodded my head. I decided to let cat out of the bag and told him. "What else could I be? I mean he is my dad after all."

This made Hirunzen laugh as he saw he was telling the truth. "So why did your father sent you to us? Not that I mind, but it is a little strange. I know the original sage died a long time ago and he had a few kids but I know you couldn't be his biological child. So mind telling me why you call him your dad?"

I finished my cup and made it float right back where it was. "I was adopted after I was killed. He made my new body and gave me my new abilities. You see I am searching for a woman that I saw once and if she is here I would very much like to woe her, marry her and have a family with her."

Hirunzen asked him if she wasn't here what would I do? I told him that if that was the case being a part of the village would allow me to earn a living while I continue looking for her. Hirunzen asked my why was I floating the cup to my mouth instead of drinking normally. I told him the chakra cuffs made it difficult.

That was when he realized that I had been wearing Chakra cuffs the entire time we were talking. With a great deal of effort we managed to get them off, and I had to admit getting them off made me feel a lot better. My Chakra was slowly recovering.

"So tell me again exactly what do you know about me? "Hirunzen asked me that straight and seriousness in his voice told me he really wanted to know. So I decided to tell him what I knew about him except his death since somehow I hoped that I could prevent that.

" Well your the third Hokage, have a son name Asuma who if I am not mistaken smokes a little too much. Your the teacher of the fabled sannin. They are listening to our conversation behind that wall over there. You should really tell Jiraya that his giggling sort of gave away your location Orochimaru. "

The wall opened and three people came out, they looked in their early twenties. Tsunade looked pretty much like I remember, Orochimaru seemed a whole lot more how should I say delicate than I remember and Jiraya was the spitting image minus a few wrinkles.

"We got the slug princess and medic extraordinaire, Tsunade Senju. The mad scientist Orochimaru, and let not forget the Toad Mountain sage, Jiraiya. So help me Jiraya if Mikoto Uchiha is in the public sauna when you do your research get ready to live on a liquid diet when I get my hands one you."

Orochimaru for some reason was really happy that I said that. Tsunade was glaring at him for the same reason I was and Jiraya was scratching the back of his head." I kept telling him for years that he should do his research with his subjects consent. " Orochimaru told me and I had to agree with the snake summoner.

" As far as what research I am talking about. It's about this book series he writes. Personally, I been trying to get my hands on the one called the adventures of a gutsy Ninja, but I can't seem to find a copy. I wouldn't read Icha Icha if my life depended on it. As for Orochimaru how is Manda feeling lately? I still can't figure why someone as honorable as Gamabunta allowed this pervert to sign his clan scroll. "

Orochimaru and I knew exactly what was coming." Did you call me a mere pervert? I am no mere pervert. I AM A SUPER PERVERT. " I looked at Orochimaru and he looked at me and we both let out a sigh showing we were thinking the same damn thing.

For some strange reason Hirunzen was laughing as I finished saying that." You are going to make some waves I can tell, your test shall be the jounin rank test. I can't possibly test you lower being the son of who you are. Don't worry you only have to defeat Jiraya that shouldn't be too tough for you. " Hirunzen was smiling as he said that, Tsunade was staring at me for some reason.

He decided to walk with me to the training ground as we walked he asked me what was my opinion of the village." So tell me Sojin what do you like about my village? I must admit that hearing you tell those guards it was beautiful. I would like to know why you think so? "

I continued to walk toward what seem to be the seventh training ground." For many reasons, the people seem to be truly at peace, children playing with each other, and people helping each other. Then you have the roads and the trees a village that lives with nature rather than simply off it. "

I looked at him smile and decided to continue." The stream that runs through the village is pristine and crystal clear which means you also take care about pollution. The buildings seem open and very sturdy. All in all, I think this place has endless potential and a truly wonderful feeling to it. So I said to the guards that I believed it is beautiful. Because it is. "

Tsunade tried to hide the fact that she too agreed with me and even smiled a little bit.

As I walked to the training field I asked for the terms of the test. Hirunzen simply said that I simply had to fight him. No killing was allowed but other than that we could use weapons, tools and scrolls if we wanted to. He would act as referee.

As Jiraya heard that he tried to catch me by surprise and used a fireball jutsu against me thinking that I was an easy opponent. I just held my hand and in a matter of second the fireball was gone and I felt a little better as I absorbed the jutsu. "Thanks Jiraiya, I needed that snack."

Jiraya looked at him not to happy with what I did. "You just held out your hand and pretty much ate my jutsu. Well I am not feeding you anymore of my Chakra, how about a knuckle sandwich to go back with that snack."

I immediately dropped into a taijutsu stance they probably believed it was the Uchiha intercept style. They of course would be wrong. This style predated the Uchiha style and that style was a simplified version of the one I used.

He tried to punch me in the gut, instead I grabbed him by the wrist, jumped up as if his arm was a beam and kicked him in the face and when I landed I threw him hard against one of the three posts that was a few feet away.

He cleaned the blood from his mouth, and charged at me again this time with a kick trying to make me trip. I countered that kick by kicking his leg hard enough to make him lose balance and then a swift kick to the ribs.

Jiraiya knew that one hurt like hell so he tried for some long distance tactics. He threw five kunai at me and with a flick of my wrist I threw them right back at him and past him till each one hit the ground around him.

"So you say you can use all the elements but so far one I have used any ninjutsu techniques. Let's see what you can do against my next one. " I knew what was going to happen as I saw his hair grow and form a cover for him. The hairs became like the quills of a porcupine and launched at me.

Using one hand I used the great breakthrough jutsu to blow his attack right back at him. I knew it wouldn't have any effect so I laughed a series of flame shuriken using a flame jutsu and I launched them I used another wind jutsu to fuel the flames and the attack turned blue. Immediately he saw that and made an earth dome around himself.

The attacks burned the dome to a bits and since he could not see through that dome I got in closer to him with lightning covering my two hands I punched the ground and the area around me and Jiraiya was covered in a Web of lightning. When he was shocked I used one hand to make the earth come up as a snake and tie him down.

"I can continue this if I must, but the only thing left got me to do is to use my blade. So how about it Jiraiya how would you like a little haircut? Crew cut or just a little off the top. "as I pulled out my sword and walked towards him Hirunzen said that it was more than enough. I guess he was afraid that I might kill him. Orochimaru thought the same thing.

" Very well as you are a foreign trained Ninja you will have to work here into the village. You will be under constant supervision for not less than a year. I would prefer that you work with the ANBU a man of your skills would be wasted in any other position. You will need to take an entrance exam and select a mask that you wish to wear. "

I smiled at him," I will do my best to impress them, but I would need a temporary domicile. If you can't provide one I hear there is a lovely gated forest. I could always find a nice place to sleep there. "Tsunade told me not to joke around, the place was called the forest of death for a reason.

" I wouldn't worry about it, I will ask Kayami to lend him a spare room. I am sure he wouldn't mind helping out for a night or two. He has plenty of empty rooms after all. It will only him and his daughter in such a large home. "

Orochimaru knew there was more than he was saying. He suspected it had something to do with the way he threatened Jiraya against peeking in the women side of the sauna. He was very specific about if he peeked at a specific woman and he did seem to be angry as he threatened his old teammate.

"If it is not to much trouble, I would like to ask the man's permission. I would hate to impose on him or his family. If he agrees I will help him as my way of payment for his hospitality. " Hirunzen walked with me and asked me why didn't I use a water jutsu? I said that there was not a big enough river or stream to do that. Without it I would have to pull it out to offer the air and that would seem like he was showing off.

As they reached the building he saw that on the top of the door frame was an intricate depiction of the Uchiha fan inside the image of a single fully mature sharingan. He at first felt is was a rather weird emblem but he but it behind him as he entered the building.

Hirunzen saw a rather impressive man, it was clear he was practically as old as the Hokage himself. He was in very good physical condition despite the fact that he was limping a little as he walked to him. "Hirunzen, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this unexpected and yet welcomed visit to my humble home."

Hirunzen was smiling as he heard this words. "I was wondering if you would do me a favor. This young man next to me needs a place to live for a couple of days while he undergoes the ANBU entrance exam. I told him you would more than likely allow him to stay, but he insisted that he could not unless he asked for your permission. "

I walked over to him dropped to my knees and asked his permission." I know you have no duty or responsibility to allow me to even consider to let me live in your home. I apologize if I offend you. I do need a place to live but I do not wish to inconvenience you. I ask that you allow me to live in your home till I pass this exam. I understand that when I do. I will reside with the ANBU members in their barracks. "

I looked at the man, and touched my head on the floor as a sign of respect." If you decide to deny my humble request, I shall leave and think nothing of it. I will apologize and not bother you again. " Kayami was surprised, to say the least, he didn't expect this level of respect.

He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder." Stand, I will grant your request but first I must know the name of the man who will live in my home and we must present to you the other person that you will share this home with. So tell me young man, who are you? "

I smiled at him," Sojin Okutsuki, sir. I thank you for your consideration Lord Uchiha. " He looked surprised and asked me how did I know he was from the Uchiha Clan. I began to explain that I saw what I would think is the clan symbol on the door frame and he had black eyes that I would expect on someone who possessed the fabled sharingan.

He smiled and asked me if there was something strange about the emblem on the door frame. Almost expecting me to say nothing but a fan symbol.

"Well to tell the truth I saw the image of a fully mature sharingan eye. Three tomoe between the blades of a large three bladed shuriken. I didn't understand why was the image of this eye behind the Uchiha fan. "

Kayami was surprised as I said that. His father had told him of the hidden image in the clan symbol and that he could set the outline of it thanks to him having used his eyes at the Magenkyou level. This young man saw the entire design not just the outline that was not something he was expecting.

A young woman came out of the door behind Kayami and I was speechless for a second. I could not take my sight away from her for some reason. "Ah, good you came. I need to introduce my precious daughter Mikoto. Mikoto this young man will be staying with us for a couple of days. He is taking the ANBU entrance exam. His name is Sojin Okutsuki."

She was wearing a simple outfit, a long dress and blouse with the Uchiha fan symbol over her left breast. Her hair was long and tried partially in a ponytail, her face was angelic, and her figure or what I could see was beautiful to say the least. Her skin was smoother than silk.

I bowed to her and tried to be very respectful, "Greetings, Lady Uchiha. I am sorry if you find my looking at you in such a manner to be offensive. I simply have never met a lady as beautiful as you."

She began to laugh and told me she was doing the exact same thing so there was no offense. "But honestly I am not the clan head like my father, please call me Mikoto, and I shall call you Sojin. I thank you for the compliment but you will find our kunoichi are quite beautiful. I am average looking at best."

I couldn't believe this, so far the village was more pristine, and beautiful than the anime. When I saw Mikoto I should have expected that the picture that I had beside my bed would also pale in comparison to the real Mikoto. I also knew that she didn't know me and if I told her I loved her straight away it would destroy any possibility I had to earn her love.

Father often said that love was like a tree, it took time, patience and nurturing to make it grow and to keep it healthy and strong. I was willing to take my time to get to know the real Mikoto Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

I was given a place where to sleep and even some items of clothing I could wear instead of my armor. I was grateful for such kindness and thanked them for their deeds on my behalf. "I thank you for doing these things and being so kind, sir. But I must go and find something to eat. Maybe I can find something in that forest I was planning on staying in."

Kagami looked almost surprised by me saying such a thing. "Nonsense my boy, there is plenty of food for you at our table. It will be nice to have someone to eat with. It is normally just me and Mikoto since my beloved wife died when Mikoto was still so young."

I didn't mean to make him remember such a loss. "I am sorry that I made you remember something so painful, but I don't want to impose more than I already have." I slowly got up and was ready to leave the living room when Mikoto wearing an apron came into the living room with a smile on her face.

"Come on you two dinner is ready, come and eat before it gets cold. Sojin where are you going dressed in your armor?" Her father just had to say something I really didn't want her to listen. I said that I was going out hunting for food since I didn't want to impose on them.

This made Mikoto turned quite serious for a second. She came to me and grabbed me by the belt and looked quite upset. "Now you listen to me mister, I worked hard cooking, and making you a delicious meal. There is too much food for just me and dad. I made so much because I figured you would be hungry. Now change out of that armor, wash your hands and come to dinner or I swear I am going to be mad. "

I couldn't help but feel happy as she said that. Someone else might think she was only interested in her own wants and desires but I knew better. She truly was worried about me and I was happy that she cared." Let me help you set the table at the very least. " I asked her and she smiled as she told me where the plates were.

She saw me place the tableware, plates, and glasses. When I was done I did as she asked and changed into some of the clothes her father had given to me to use. I washed my hands and went to the table. I saw her struggling with a large pot, and so using Chakra through my muscles I went and helped her carry the large pot to the table and placed it where she told me.

As I sat down I waited for her to give each of us a plate of food. As she finished getting her own food I placed both of my hands together and bowed as I closed my eyes. This made them both look so surprised. I finished saying grace and looked up to see them looking rather confused.

"I was just saying a prayer of thanks for my daily meal. I know it might be strange for you but where I grew up we do this on every meal. " They smiled and said they did the same too but they did so after the meal and not before it. This caused Mikoto to laugh as the only difference was the timing.

" It is nice to see a young man that has not forgotten to be grateful for the blessings he received. Not many people do that anymore these days. Now come on and eat or my daughter will get mad at you for not eating her food while it was still warm. " I tried the dish and I found the soup to be delicious and ate my food to the last bit.

" I have to tell you that is the most delicious meal I ate in years. Thank you very much for the food Mikoto, now please sit down and let me wash the dishes. " I told her which made her smile and blush a little bit. I began to take the dishes and things to the sink. I saw her sit down and look at her still smiling father.

I began to clean the dishes and things and did my best to make sure everything was squeaky clean. I finished with the dishes and cleaned the pots and pans. I last finished by cleaning the sink and cleaned my hands.

As I came into the dining room I could hear them talking in the living room. "He certainly is a nice young man. I swear you put extra effort in that meal to make a good impression. I wonder how will Fugaku react if he heard about this?"

Mikoto looked at her father with a serious look or so I assumed from the tone in her voice. "Father I did no such thing. That was a few simple dishes and I cook that almost every other day because they are your favorites. He is nice, but I wonder why did my words stop him when yours clearly did not?"

He began to laugh and said that maybe it was because it was the young woman he fell in love with at first sight. This made her blush profusely and was about to deny that she was in love when I came in with some tea cups in a tray. "I hope you don't mind but I made some after dinner tea. I do hope you will like it."

I placed the tray on the table in front of them. They didn't waste any time and took the tea cups and decided to take a sip of my tea. They smiled as they tasted it and I sat down on a rather comfortable chair. "This is rather good tea, thank you. I was wondering something won't your folks worry about you?"

I looked at Kagami and smiled as he said that. "I only have a dad and he is shall we say not that available. Don't worry I am a big boy and can take care of myself. After tomorrow I will be given a bed in the ANBU barracks so I at the very least will not be that lonely."

For some reason, I didn't even know at the time Mikoto said that not all ANBU actually lived in the barracks. Some of them actually had a home and some others had decided to live with family. "So, in reality, there aren't that many people living in the barracks so I do believe you will feel a lot more lonely that you think."

I decided to smile and look at her, "And I will never get to eat delicious food like this or with this pleasant company I know. But I can't very well make your life difficult, Mikoto. The last thing I want is to cause you trouble."

This again made her blush a little bit. Her father was looking at me and wondering if I was trying to woe her which wouldn't be a bad thing. Let's face it ever since people find out who was his daughter's best friend single eligible men dropped any romantic interest and fast.

As she told me which room I could use she asked if I needed anything to sleep in? "I am alright Mikoto but thanks for showing me the way, the food, pleasant company and being so caring. I truly appreciate it."

It must have taken her by surprise since she started blushing and even I had to admit she looked quite cute. "In return, I need to ask what is your opinion of me. I would like to know what you think of me."

I smiled and decided to grant her request. "From the food, I could tell quite a few things. You have talent with a knife, you like spicy foods rather than sweet, you are methodical in precision and tend to be a perfectionist. From your voice, I can tell you are so sweet it practically makes my teeth ache. From your looks, you have the silkiest hair I ever was seen, you have the body of a goddess and you are strong even though you try not to show it. "

She smiled and began to laugh," Or I could be trying to deceive you. I am a kunoichi after all. I do find your comments oddly flattering and somehow make me happy. Tell me what would you do if you had to fight me?"

I couldn't avoid answering that question. "I would show you my respect by not holding back, but that is something you will have to wait till tomorrow, sweet dreams Weasel." She was astounded and left speechless as I said that. She never expected that I would know she was ANBU and she wore a Weasel mask.

I decided to turn in early and for good reason. I wouldn't want to disappoint her now, would I? I slept rather peacefully through the night but somehow I could tell that someone was keeping an eye on me. Early the next morning I woke up and decided to do something nice for them. I went to the kitchen and began to cook a healthy and tasty breakfast for Mikoto, her father and myself.

He came out of his room looking towards the kitchen expecting to find Mikoto making breakfast. Instead, she saw me cooking a few things in his kitchen. "Kagami, Mikoto do wash up. Breakfast shall be ready momentarily." I made a rather spicy omelet, with rice and a nice little salad on the side.

I finished making the food and serving the dishes when I finally sat down and saw that they were worried about the food. I took a small bite to assure them it was safe. They began to eat and much to their surprise they actually liked it. After we got done with the cooking I took the dirty dishes and utensils and went over to the sink to wash them.

"How in the world do you know how to cook? Most single guys don't know how to boil water. " Kagami asked as he saw me wash the dishes. I told him it was quite the opposite. Since I was single I needed to learn to cook.

Mikoto was actually smiling as I said that," So you mean to tell me you can do other things to help around the house? " I smiled at her and as I finished washing the dishes and drying my hands on an apron. I walked over to them.

" My mother often said we men should never take a woman for granted and if we truly love that woman we should be able to help her. This way we show we care not just with words. To answer your question, I can wash clothes, cook a few things, do so minor sewing and needlework and last but not lease I do have a fair hand at healing. "

Kagami was nodding his head as he heard me say that," Sounds like it is a small miracle that you are still available. With that physiology and what you know, I imagine you will not be single for long. I can practically see your suitors waiting by the dozens at your front door. " I didn't like the sound of that one bit.

" It wouldn't matter, I have very picky taste when I even think about a potential bride. I want a partner, a friend, a companion and a loving wife and possibly mother to our children. Trust me when I marry I will never take her for granted and I expect the same from her. We will be partners and decide everything together. "

Mikoto for some reason looked like she agreed with me and Kagami saw that." Anyways I got to change and get ready to impress the ANBU so that I can thank this village for its generosity and kindness. I did a couple of hand signs and my normal clothes turned into the armor I was wearing when they first met me.

"Didn't you change clothes? How can you still be wearing your armor? " Mikoto asked and I told her I did change clothes to sleep but I wore my armor so that I am ready to go and leave for my exam. I even told her I got up early to make breakfast. Kagami was laughing as he saw how she reacted and told me that was some nice genjutsu work on my behalf.

"This is just a simple optical genjutsu nothing major. Now you two have to excuse me I don't want to be late and give my examiner a bad first impression. " I walked out the door and began to run across the rooftops as fast as I could. Mikoto changed into her own armor minus the mask and decided to follow me.

I reached ANBU headquarters and realized the place looked an awful lot bigger than in any of the video games, anime, and manga I ever saw this building on. "I guess it makes sense, I don't expect people even notice how impressive this building is. Now if you both will grant me permission to enter, I have a test today and I don't want to be late."

The two ANBU who were watching came out of the walls and looked rather surprised. "Lord Hokage told us to expect you. You arrived sooner than expected and your examiner is not present." Said a snake masked ANBU, the rabbit masked ANBU chose to ask the question that was bothering both of them.

"Mind telling us how you knew we were watching you through that wall? " I smiled and told her that it was largely thanks to my eyes, I could also hear their heartbeats." Mind if we wait inside I would not mind if you two kept me company while I wait for my examiner. You could even give me a few tips on how to be a good member of ANBU. The last thing I want is to be a burden to the rest after all. "

They both seem to like the way I was thinking. They followed me, and we three sat down in what looked like rather nice benches that were there for visitors." I wouldn't mind giving you a few tips. I doubt rabbit would be so willing but I think that is a nice attitude to have. Always willing to learn from those with experience. "

As they began to tell me about the different traditions and rules, I saw Mikoto arrive but she was already wearing her weasel mask. I stood up straight as I saw her walk up to me. She was impressed how fast I managed to get to the building and didn't even look tired.

"Sojin Okutsuki follow me, I will take you to the training ground where our Commander is waiting to oversee the exam. Don't bother with weapons, we shall provide you will the ones you can use. "

I nodded my head and handed my belt and my sword to Rabbit. I began to walk following Weasel to the training ground and that is when I saw a man with a rather impressive physique wearing a lion mask. I immediately went in front of him and bowed to show my respect. This caught him and the dog masked ANBU next to him by surprise.

I smiled and looked at him as I ended my bow, "Sir, I am ready for my exam. I humbly ask you that you tell me what is required of me." The commander must have liked what I said since he began to laugh and nodding his head.

"Good, nice to see a young man showing proper respect. You test is really simple. I want you and Weasel to fight each other in a sparring match, all Jutsu and practice weapons allowed. I will stop the match before anyone is at risk for their lives, however. Weasel if you are ready to pick your practice weapon from the tray and start. "

I had the urge to pick up a katana but I knew that I should keep it to something I could use with a single hand. I chose a single kunai for defense and went to the place I would stand and took a defensive stand.

Mikoto didn't waste any time and began to send fireballs at me. I used one of the abilities of the six paths and held out my hand, they must have expected a wind Jutsu to come and defend against the fire Jutsu but instead they saw the fireballs disappear and my hand glowing instead. "Nice Jutsu Weasel, but I think I can make it better," I said as I held my hand out towards the ground she was standing on and a stream of fire came out of my hand burning the ground all around her.

This made the people watching wish they had actually placed their bets on me instead. "Any elemental attacks you send my way, I can either feed on them or send them right back at you. I suggest a change in strategy." Mikoto smiled as she picked a handful of shuriken and threw them at me. A few shuriken became a few dozen as she finished her hand sign.

I used wind Chakra through my arm and kunai, I cut all those shurikens that were close to hitting me and as I was done I saw my practice weapon was broken in half. I could repair it but not while fighting. She came at me with taijutsu next. I was not going to complain, any chance to get nice and close with her was not exactly a bad thing.

That interception style was something but good thing my dad taught me some our family style. It was a surprise for her to see her counter attacks being countered. We fought each other for what seemed to be nearly half an hour and I could tell she was going to change strategies once again and catch me unawares.

Her black eyes began to show the pattern of a fully mature Sharingan. 'Damn, she is going to try and trap me in a genjutsu. There is only one defense I can use I hope dad can forgive me.' As her smile became apparent I also sent Chakra through my eyes as well. They all gasped at seeing a pair of silver colored rinnegan staring right back at her.

The minute the genjutsu hit me I turned around and hit her with it. She was the one trapped in my Tsukuyomi instead of me being the one trapped in hers. I didn't have her immobilized being strapped to the cross, instead, she was looking at me with a bit of a surprised look on my face and a smile on her lips.

"I got to admit, this is surprising, to say the least Sojin, why didn't you have me strapped to the cross? I know you could do it, but you didn't why? " I smiled at her and removed her mask and handed it to her. I looked at her face and was smiling at her as I briefly touched and caressed her right cheek.

" I said I wouldn't hold back, but I don't want to cause you unnecessary or unwanted pain. If anything I just want us to chat a little bit and maybe let you catch your breath. Tell me are you hurting anywhere Mikoto? If so can I do anything to make you more comfortable? " she was caught by surprise by my words.

" No pain and why are you so nice to me? I tried to place you in a genjutsu after all. I will tell you it was a genjutsu that most would not consider kind. It would place you in an illusion where you are madly in love with me. I could get you to do practically anything I want and normally you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. "

I looked at Mikoto and smiled at her." Why do you need an illusion when I have felt attracted to you since the moment we met? I do think you are beautiful, kind, gentle and sweet. I could use this to steal a kiss from your sweet lips, but if I want our first kiss to be willingly given. "

She actually took me by surprise when she came up to me and she took hold of me and gave me the best kiss I ever had in my life. I really get into it and kiss her back and before long we held each other tightly.

" No need to steal something I gladly am willing to give to you. I have to say that I agreed with everything you said about a marriage. I want the same thing too. I just want you to know that I have some things to work around but I say how about us at least date during our off days and after a month or two you might find that I am not what you want in a serious relationship. "

I smiled at her and told her that if she was willing then so was I. As the genjutsu came undone we both were congratulated for an excellent sparring match.

The commander stepped forward and asked me what mask was I willing to wear as a member of his division. I smiled and told him Owl. He told me to change my armor with the armor in the room behind a door behind him and to pick a ninjato since all ANBU get one.

I took off my armor and began to put on the official armor of an ANBU if you had asked me a long time ago if I would wear something like this I would say that you had to wait for a convention to cosplay to that level. This was truly wonderful that one of my dreams was coming true.

I strapped the short sword on my back, horizontal to my belt. I saw that I was done and walked out to find Hirunzen and the Commander ready for what I knew to be the naming and acceptance ceremony.

"Do you swear to protect and defend this village to the best of your ability? " I didn't wait a second and said I do. Hirunzen smiled as he heard me say that." Do you vow to be the shield of the meek and the sword of the weak?" Again I said I do.

Hirunzen asked me to step closer and he handed me my mask. He placed it on my head as I heard him say something that I would never forget. "ANBU is power, responsibility, and skill, as you have shown that you can uphold the duties of this post I Hokage of this village appoint you to be one of the ANBU that guard and maintain the safety of this village and their citizens. From now on you shall report as Owl whenever on duty. Stand and be welcomed by your fellow ANBU see that you are among your peers and always know that you have them and they have you. "

As I stood wearing my mask I could practically see many other ANBU who had watched my sparring match cheering and I truly felt like I belonged.

I walked over to the commander and bowed to him. I waited to hear my first orders." Now you must be placed on a squad. I am placing you with Weasel, Dog, and Snake. Your captain will be Eagle. They will show you to your assigned living quarters. "

As he said that they appeared next to me," It will be done, Commander. Now if you will excuse us we also need to get to know each other so that we might better work together. " The Commander was smiling behind his mask as Eagle said that.

" Very well show him where he is going to live and then your squad can throw that little welcome party. Just be sure to be sober and ready to be deployed tomorrow morning. I will be angry if I find that any of you are not able to do your mission because of a hangover. "

I followed Eagle to an apartment complex, my door was the one on the tenth floor third from the stairs. If I was paranoid I would say that I was unlucky living in apartment 13. The real surprise for me was that the door had no keyhole or card slot. Eagle told me to use Chakra on the door and I did.

The door immediately began to open. "This way nobody but you can open this door and it is also a good exercise since you need to use Chakra to use anything within the apartment. Now come on in, we wouldn't want the food to get cold now, would we? That would make Weasel angry and we don't want that to happen again now do you we Dog? "

As we stepped in I found the apartment had all the basic appliances and some rather nice furniture. I sent Chakra through my nose and began to catch the smell of the food in the dining room, I knew the smell from my previous meal and realized that Mikoto actually had prepared the food somehow while we fought.

"I have to say that shadow clone Jutsu sure is useful. Thanks for the meal Weasel. I never get tired of your delicious food. I sat down and we all took our masks off. I was expecting Dog to be either Sakumo, even Kakashi but no Dog was none other than Fugaku. The snake was a rather pale looking man I never met before or ever saw him before.

Mikoto was blushing due to my compliment about her food and Eagle was someone I never expected to be so cheerful, Ibiki Morino was our captain he didn't have the scars that I remember him having. He still looked rather friendly and outgoing from the way his voice sounded. Not at all like the way I heard him when he was the proctor for the Chuunin exams for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Let's do our introduction while we eat, I will start. My name is Ibiki Morino, I like to keep this village and it's people safe, I hate crime. My future goal is to make the people of this village feel safe for as long as I live. "

I was enjoying the stew while I heard him. Mikoto was next." My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I like training and learning new things, and my friends and family. I hate discrimination against women and guys who peep on women in the public sauna. My dream is to find a special someone and have a wonderful marriage and a family of our own. "

She took a drink of her tea and I had to admit that I liked what I heard her say. The next person was my least favorite person." My name is Fugaku Uchiha, I like gaining power and the admiration of the people. I dislike that the Uchiha Clan is not considered the very best Clan in Konoha. My dream is to first be Clan Head of my clan and then be Hokage. "

I knew that he would let his ego get in the way of him expressing himself." My name is Sojin Okutsuki. I like training and learning new things, I dislike egomaniacs that feel we should all worship them for simply being allowed to live, and selfish people. My dream is also to find a special someone, marry, have a few kids and make sure the lady I marry and our kids are happy. "

I was looking at Mikoto smile as I said that, Fugaku saw that and he didn't like it one bit." Good now everyone knows each other. You might not know this Fugaku but our friend here is also a bloodline user much like you and Mikoto. The only exception is that unlike you, he doesn't have the Sharingan. He actually has the eyes of the sage of the six paths, the rinnegan. "

That is when he actually did something completely stupid and decided to call the idea that Naruto having the most powerful eyes in creation complete and utter bullshit." Give me a break, if this guy had those eyes he would have been made the captain of his own team. He would also have been forced to the Council to marry multiple women so that the village could have as many rinnegan users as possible as quickly as possible. He is lying plain and simple. "

I looked at the captain and asked permission for a little demonstration." Captain if you promise that this will not get out I will gladly offer you and the team a small demonstration. "Ibiki nodded his head telling me that I could.

I closed my eyes and sent Chakra through them, my eyes changed and I opened my eyes to them making Fukagu stare at the silver ring pattern in my eyes. I decided to use the Asura path and within seconds my arm was covered in armor plating, I moved my hand and in one moment I had what looked like a miniature cannon barrel instead of a finger moved them together and they became a bladed hand changed it my hand in the form of a V and became a pair of scissor blades.

I turned off my ability and my hand became normal once again. "I have complete control of all six paths. I can read your mind and even extract your soul. I have both Ying and Yang release and can make items with just my abilities. I just need to imagine them and a little creation Jutsu the item appears. Therefore I can make my own weapons, shuriken, kunai, armor and even heal people. You will see what I can do when we do missions Fukagu have a little patience. "

Everyone left until only Mikoto remained, she looked at me in an almost respectful way," Why did you do that demonstration? It was already seen by dozens of ANBU during our sparring match. There was no need for you to do that again. I believed that you were the son of the sage since you told me. "

I smiled at her and walked up to her." I did so try to stop any trouble we might have as a team. I don't want to cause you trouble Mikoto. Also, he forgets that it is the Commander that makes the squads and I am not as arrogant as to demand a higher position based solely on my abilities. I will respect his decisions and do the missions to the best of my abilities. "

Mikoto once again felt that she liked the way I was thinking. She walked over to the sofa and asked if I had dinner ready. I looked out the window and realized that I didn't have anything ready and was more than likely that I would have to skip dinner.

She saw the look on my face and immediately went to the kitchen. "Now if you help me peel and cut some vegetables I might be able to cook a few things for us, I must admit I didn't have anything ready for dinner. Before you even ask don't worry I will take some of our dinners to my father."

I began doing as she asked, peeled and cut some potatoes, some tomatoes, a few onions and some peppers. 'I have to admit it is much nicer cooking a meal when someone is there helping you. Damn that Fugaku, I never realized that the Council might want to force him to marry multiple women. I have to do something or I might lose my chance of making Sojin mine. He has made me happier than any other man and we just met. '

She couldn't remember the last time she actually enjoyed cooking with someone else that wasn't a member of her family. She looked at him and smiled as he did put his entire focus on the task at hand. She had only asked and he would help her without hesitation or expectation of receiving a reward.

As they got done cooking he helped her set the table and even served her food first. As she sat down she couldn't help but smile for the little gestures that he did for her. Like helping her when I saw she needed help and even volunteering to do things that would be bothersome to some women.

They decided to talk about what they liked and what they didn't like. It was a shock to find I hated sexism and discrimination in general as much as she did. I told her some of the funny stories about his time with his father, that had her laughing and enjoy his company so much that they ignored what time it was.

"Looks like it is late in the evening, just give me time to wash the dishes and I will escort you back to the compound. I know that you are more than able to get home by yourself, but think of it as a shameless attempt on my part to spend more time with you if it helps. " She did object to what I said but not in the normal way.

" You helped me cook let me grab a wash rag and you can wash them, while I dry them and put them away how does that sound? " we continued our talk and it was her turn to tell me some funny things that happened in her life too. I smiled when I realized that she did have at least one best friend in the world.

As we reached the front door I saw a light in her living room." Looks like your father waited for you to come home, I should really excuse myself for keeping you up this late. " She smiled as she understood that I really did care.

Her father came to the door and opened it," Sorry to keep you up so late, sir. I enjoyed talking with your daughter so much, that I didn't even notice when it got so late. Please accept my most humble apologies. Mikoto I will see tomorrow report to the Hokage. Sweet dreams, I thank you for the food and the company. "

I began to walk away when I heard him talk." Now, young man, you know my daughter could have come on her own. She is a member of ANBU, she can most certainly take care of herself. Now what I would like is for you to come into the living room and spend some time talking to me as well. "

Mikoto was not believing what she heard. She looked at her father to what looked to me an almost worried look on her face." Father, may I know what exactly are you going to talk with him about?"

Kagami laughing and said he merely wanted to get to know the man that escorted his daughter home. This made her blush and she decided to simply go to her bedroom, change and go to sleep.

I walked over to the living room and sat down. We talked quite a few things that I never knew about. He told me that most men would never show any interest or at least romantic interest in Mikoto since she had a very hot headed and overprotective best friend. "I am well aware of Kushina Uzumaki, or should I say Rabbit's way to show she cares. If you consider how her village was destroyed and how many of her clan she lost. It is quite obvious why she acts that way."

Kagami nodded his head as I said that. "You been doing your best to give my daughter a good impression of you. If I didn't know better I could almost swear that you were trying very hard to earn her affections. Now tell me, since I more than likely will only see you a few times what would you say if I told you my daughter loves you and wishes to marry you. "

I looked at him and closed my eyes for a second." First, you would have to help me stand up, I probably would faint or I would ask you to pinch me since I could be dreaming that whole conversation. " This made Kagami laugh, I continued." I know she is a wonderful woman, and she would make me very happy, the only concern is would I be able to make her happy too? I guess we will both find out if we are meant to be together as we work on our missions. Don't worry sir, your daughter will come home. "

He saw the look of determination in my eyes and knew that I was not just saying that." I wish you success in earning my daughter's heart young Sojin. But enough talk about how badly you want to date, woe and eventually marry my little girl. You need to sleep and Mikoto needs to stop listening to other people's conversations. Don't even deny it, young lady, I can hear you from here. Now both of you off to bed, you got a mission tomorrow. "


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, this is a fan fiction only.

The next morning he woke up, made a simple breakfast and a light lunch that he packed in boxes and then placed them into a storage scroll. He could have done just two one for him and Mikoto but that didn't seem fair to the rest of the team. He put on his new armor and mask and as he finished strapping his ninjato on his back he opened the door and began to run towards the Hokage tower roof.

He was there first, and a few minutes later Mikoto showed up. Her path through the roofs from the Uchiha main house was lucky one not that obstructed and she saw him waiting for the others. "Owl, how long have you been waiting for me and where are the others?" I smiled at her behind my mask and told her I arrived just a few minutes ago.

She saw that I was looking at the village and smiled seeing that I truly cared about the village. "So Owl, mind telling me what exactly are you doing looking at the village like that?" I kept on looking at the village as I answered her question.

"Not much tracking the movements of both Dog and Eagle at the moment. Dog is taking the route through the alleys and Eagle is having some Ramen at a stand for breakfast with another Jonin at the moment I expect they will get here in at least ten to fifteen minutes. " this must have caught her by surprise.

Mikoto looked at me with a little-surprised look on her face." Can you really see them from here? I can barely see the Ramen stand." I smiled at her and turned around to face her. She saw my eyes and I told her that Eagle had so much Chakra that it was hard not to pinpoint him and Dog was like a flaming torch.

She smiled and came to look at the scenery and asked me to deactivate my eyes and asked me to tell her what I thought about how the village looked. I decided to do something to make her realize how beautiful I believe she is.

"The village is beautiful, but it sort of pales in comparison to your beauty Weasel. " She was going to say something but she stopped as I said that. 'Good thing I have my mask, or else he would see me blush. Why does he say things like that, I am average looking at best. The way he describes me I am some incredibly beautiful sometimes. It does me happy to hear it, but it can be a little embarrassing.'

As we finished the conversation the last two members of the squad finally appeared and they both look at us with a rather confused look on their faces. "Did you have a nice breakfast Captain? Dog, did you find that cat that you were chasing or do you need me to help?"

I saw my Captain relax as I said that, "It was more like an early lunch. Dog good luck catching that cat. Torah is the subject of genin D rank missions. Trust me when I say most Ninja are happy when they no longer have to chase after that cat."

This made Dog scowl as he heard that, and made the rest of us laugh as we realized that he was chasing the Fire Lord's cat. We opened the door on the roof terrace and walked towards the Hokage's office. This was the fastest way to get into the office.

I decided to knock and ask permission to enter, which the Hokage was glad to give me. "So Eagle Squad I got a nice mission for you. I have been getting reports of Sand Ninja causing trouble in the border villages that are near the Suna border. I want your squad to go to several of the recent villages that are having trouble with the Sand Ninja and find out the cause. If any of them are causing trouble capture and bring them back for interrogation. "

Dog decided to ask if lethal force was an option. The Hokage told him that only in cases where capture was not possible, or when trying to capture would cost a civilian life. I looked at Dog and saw something that I didn't like. It was like he was looking for an excuse to kill people.

"You have your mission, Return upon completion and do your best to return alive. " We saluted the Hokage and vanished from the office in a different way depending on our element affinity and the body flicker technique we used.

As I came to the gate I waited for the other to arrive and as soon as Eagle got to the gate he began to head towards the village that was mentioned in the last report. The trip was anything but peaceful. We ran into a group of stupid bandits and when they didn't hear my words of advice we ended up killing them.

As we reached the village we saw that the village had clear signs of being under constant guerilla attacks from the Sand Ninja. The building had clear signs of wind Jutsu damage and several people looked at us with utter fear. "These people don't trust anyone dressed as we are. Chances are they think we are a new bunch of Ninja here to torment them some more."

Dog and Weasel nodded their head as our Captain said that. I decided to do something that might not be wise but it was necessary. "Don't worry Captain. I will get the details all I need is for you to keep them distracted by asking them questions. I will get what we need from them."

Eagle told Dog and Weasel to do as I asked and they separated to cover more ground. I let myself go and in an instant, I began to move faster than I did before my eyes active I began to read the minds of every person I could set my eyes on. 'This is bad, I see that the Sand Ninja are desperately searching for something or more than likely someone. Sasori of the Red Sand must have captured the third Kazekage and made him into a puppet.'

I could see that the attacks came on a pretty standard pattern. I stopped using my abilities and jumped down from the rooftops where I was scanning the minds of the people in the village. Weasel was nearby and saw me. She came to me and asked me if I found something out.

I told her that the Sand ninja attack in a pretty standard pattern and that we needed to hurry since the next attack will more than likely come at the southern edge of the village. Eagle and Dog saw us run towards the place I deduced the next attack will happen and so they followed us.

When I finally make it there, sure enough, there are three Sand Ninja and their Captain threatening some poor lady and her kids. "Look, lady, I want to know if you have seen the third Kazekage. It shouldn't be so difficult for you or your brats to remember if you saw him."

I calmly walked over to the group and looked at the man holding the lady. I decided to switch with her and help her get away from him and the other sand Ninja. As he was surprised I escaped his grasp and looked at him with a glare.

"You know you need to work on your manners. You really need to think things through you know. Let me give you a few hints. First off the lady is a civilian so she never even met the Hokage much less the Kazekage. Second, if you threatened her she is liable to be too scared to actually answer you. Finally couldn't you have come to Konoha and asked for help? "

The Captain looked at me and began to laugh." You have to understand the guy we are looking for is his dad, so naturally, he is more than a bit worried and in a hurry to find his father. Speaking of which ANBU have you seen the Kazekage by any chance? "

I looked at Weasel and the other members of my squad as they came to stand with me."Sorry but no I haven't met him, but I do have a sneaking suspicion as to where he is and what happened to him. Wasn't he the one they chose instead of the puppeteer Sasori of the Red sand? " One of the sand Ninja told me that he was chosen instead of Sasori.

I walked over to their Captain and looked at him with a serious look." How about a deal? You guys come with us to meet the Hokage and you can explain the situation to him. Once you do that I will tell you my theory on what happened to the Kazekage? Sound good to you? "

Surprisingly enough the captain agreed and he did so even when his own squad said that they had no reason to believe a stinking tree hugger. As the group made it back to the village and they escorted the Sand Ninja to meet the Hokage the Captain asked why weren't they shackled. I told him he was just going to have a friendly discussion with the Hokage, there was no need to be so hostile.

They told the Hokage that many Ninja in their village had gone out on their own searching for the Kazekage. They even said that the fire country was not the only place they probably went searching for their missing Kage. The damage was probably done by some of these Ninja as an act of sheer desperation.

The Hokage told him that if these continued chances were that they would start another world war. The Captain understood that and looked at me. "I kept my end of the deal, now honor yours. What do you think happened to our Third Kazekage?"

I looked at the Hokage who nodded in approval. "I think Sasori took him captive, by now he is dead and the man made a puppet out of his corpse. His is a student of Lady Chiyo so he knows how to turn a human corpse into a puppet. Tell the Lady that you need to focus on selecting the next Kazekage and stop doing these searches or you will cause a war that will cause hundreds if not thousands of Ninja of the elemental nations to die. "

The man looked at me and nodded his head before he decided to tell me something even I found shocking." I know what you mean, but to tell you the truth I get the feeling that the death of the Kazekage is just the sort of excuse Lady Chiyo needed to start a war. She will probably use the war to finally get revenge on the Bane of the Sand, Sakumo Hakate. She has been hating him for years now. "

Dog nodded his head and agreed that she would do something like that." It's no wonder our Commander hardly ever leaves the village anymore. Sure she lost one of her children but being a Ninja is a dangerous profession. The Commander did exactly as the mission demanded him to do. "

As I heard Eagle say that I never knew that the man behind the lion mask was none other than the white fang of Konoha, Sakumo Hakate." So do we do another mission? " I asked Eagle who was smiling almost looking rather proud of me saying that.

The Hokage, on the other hand, became quite serious," ANBU Squads do only one mission per day since as you heard we will more than likely be entering another world war. ANBU Squads are the units that your Commander will have to fight on the front lines since he knows what you are capable. If you still feel like you got some extra energy why don't you read a few scrolls in the library? You have access to all the levels except Kage level. "

I turned around as I was ready to walk out the door and smiled at him." That's okay, Lord Hokage. You can keep those reports and your collection of Icha Icha to yourself. I will get by with the history scrolls and those books are not my favorite books anyways. " Hirunzen smiled and asked what was?

" I like Jutsu scrolls and some Chakra theory books actually. Always find it fascinating that a single man can make this entire forest by himself. So many varieties of trees and most people don't even notice it. "

I heard him laughing as I left his office." Indeed they never noticed what the first Hokage gave us when he made this forest. After all my years of life, I finally find someone else who also can see the beauty of my village like I do. " Hirunzen sat down on his chair and picked up his latest copy of Icha Icha.

In truth, he didn't like the books that much either. It didn't help that his student kept writing intelligence reports throughout a single book. It took him hours to decipher and days to finally get the picture of what his spy network had heard.

As I walked through the doors of the village library I looked at the librarian and came to understand one simple truth librarians exist in every dimension and at least one of them was a complete anal compulsive control freak. Just my luck the one in charge of the Konoha library was one.

She looked like the kind of person that hated when rain didn't fall on schedule. I walked over to her and asked her something that caught her by surprise. "Do I need a card or can I just read anything I want?"

She stopped reading her book and cleaned her glasses with a silk handkerchief."Depends on your rank or citizen status. Name, Rank and Position if you be so kind. "

I looked at her and smiled." Sojin Okutsuki, Jounin, ANBU and standing in front of your desk waiting for an answer. " She took a good look at my face and then at my head. She went to what looked like a small file cabinet and looked something up.

" Aren't you supposed to have horns. The Okutsuki children of the rabbit goddess all had horns on their heads, what happened to yours?" she kept looking through the drawers as she said that to me, not even bothering yo look at me as she asked.

"Tends to happen when you don't have any of the ten tails Chakra inside you, either that or I am suffering from a severe calcium deficiency. Never been able to figure that part out myself. Do you need a hand with what you are doing? "

She looked up and continued." No, no that is alright. I got my system and you wouldn't know what I am looking for anyways but thanks for offering. Ah, here we are." She read something and nodded her head a few times.

"You see those five rows of bookshelves and scroll slots? That is your ninjutsu side next is the genjutsu, followed by the taijutsu and the sections that nobody bothers looking at the Chakra manipulation section, healing, and history. You can read anything up to the third floor. You don't need a card since this is not a lending library. Keep your hands clean and I will not have to give you a beating. Any questions? "

I looked at her and saw the slight pink in her hair and I couldn't believe it but I had to ask." A name would be nice, I told you mine after all." She was laughing as she heard me say that.

"Everyone in this village either knows me, heard of me or been told horrible made up stories about me. Guess they never told you those stories in the Academy. My name is Anayuki Haruno. A former head of the Torture and Interrogation division of ANBU. Told me I had to quit due to me being too cruel and vicious with prisoners. Big crybabies the lot of them, if I got the information we needed who cares that I chopped off a finger, a toe, took out an eyeball. So I been working this place ever since. "

I looked at her and asked if I could use some shadow clones to get more reading done. She just asked that I put the books or scrolls back in the same place I got them from. I used a single hand to make the hand signs and in a matter of second, the empty library was filled with gray smoke and then it was full to capacity with copies of myself reading each a different scroll.

She went back to her desk and told me to ask if I needed anything. I took a cookbook and began reading it as my Clones went through the first floor of the sections she mentioned. A few hours later she came to me and I was still reading the same cookbook. "Find anything you like in that book?" I looked up at her and told her some of the recipes were impossible to make.

"What do you mean impossible to make? I will have you know that is one of the most used cookbooks in our village. " I turned to the page and had to flat out asked her where in the village would I find a place that sold fresh eels and squid tentacles?

She looked at me and simply said that in the fish market that was five blocks south of the Icharaku Ramen stand. I ended up talking with her about cooking recipes for nearly three hours and she was laughing so much I was afraid her jaw would break.

At closing, I thanked her for the tips on cooking and began to dispel my shadow clones ten at a time. When I was done I had a small headache and felt a little dizzy due to the rush of information. Good thing two of the books were on pressure points. I pressed the right pressure point and my headache was gone.

I walked over to my place and found that the light was on. "That is funny I didn't leave the lights on. I immediately took out my sword and went through one of the windows in my bedroom. What I saw was a red-haired woman looking rather upset at me sitting on my bedside chair.

" Just how long did you plan on making me wait Owl? I got patrols to do tomorrow. " I looked at her and placed the sword back into the sheath on my back.

" I don't remember telling you or giving you permission to enter my home Rabbit. I went to get some reading since I can only do a single mission a day. There is food in the fridge and I think I got some juice in there too. Why are you here?"

She must have realized that she did come into my home without asking my permission so she relaxed. "I came to get to know the man that my friend will not stop talking about. I wanted to see if you were the kind of guy who would take advantage of my friend."

I went through the doorway into the kitchen to grab the jug of juice and served myself a glass and also served an extra. "Since this is going to be an interrogation let me save you some time. I think Fugaku lives a few dozen blocks away from here, and as far as I know he is the one that wants to take advantage of Weasel. As of today, she is a co-worker and possibly good friend. Would I want to be in a relationship with her? Who wouldn't? Now if you will excuse me I still need to cook dinner, since the dinner I left prepared is gone. I hope you liked it Rabbit. "

She took a swing of her glass and looked at me get up and get ready to cook." It was alright, could have used more hot peppers but then again I can eat a plate of the curry of life and still wanted seconds. "

She sat down as I began to cook dinner again, I never knew Kushina had such a strong preference for spicy foods. I guess I should have none better in those fan fictions I read long ago she was called the Red Hot Habanero. I finished cooking and set two plates one for me consisting of a fish dish I just read about and something for my unexpected house guest. Good thing that book also covered deserts.

I began eating my fish and she looked at hers. "You ate dinner, but I am sure you want some dessert. Go ahead I don't poison my fellow Ninja." I continued to eat as I finished saying that. She was still wondering what the thing in front of her was. It was a variation on a recipe my mom used to make for me called flan.

One spoon full and she was eating the dessert with gusto. I finished my dinner and waited for her to finish her dessert. I made a single shadow clone to take care of the dishes. It simply would not do to leave a guest unattended.

"If you are wondering where these recipes came from you need to go to the library more often Kushina. I found no less than half a dozen good cookbooks in there. " She was glaring at me as I said that and wondered how I know that name?

" Before you ask, I know your name and more especially who is with us. Do ask Kurama if he wants me to go down to him and make him a plate of that sweet dish. " She asked me who was the person I was talking about? I told her that it was the birth name of her tenant. She looked so surprised that I knew she was the Jinchuriki of the nine tails.

" Don't worry Kushina I activated my privacy seals as I entered. I happen to like the Biju, well all except for that raccoon dog. That guy is completely nuts. " She didn't know what to say about that. She just unconsciously began to smile.

" So your dad told you about your brothers and sisters then. I don't imagine you are too happy about who they been treated. I am not happy either, but Kurama as you call him has always been in a foul mood ever since I met him. "

I laughed as she said that," Kurama is just pretending Kushina. Out of all my siblings, Kurama is probably the kindest and most caring one. He pretends because he is afraid of getting his hopes up, only to be hurt later. I also mentioned that dessert because I also know he has a major sweet tooth. "

Inside her Kurama was blushing something awful, he had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. Sure he had a sweet tooth, but who didn't. 'This guy is so polite, I wonder what he would say if we met.'

Kushina heard that last part and wondered herself what would be his reaction. That is what made her decide. She stood up and walked over to him and placed his hand on her seal. "Close your eyes and think of Kyuubi."

In a matter of seconds, he was inside her mindscape and saw that Kurama was inside a small forest the seal where the trees and the large Fox was looking at him with a surprised look. I walked over to him and without even thinking it I gave the large Fox a hug. "It's alright Kurama, you can let it go. I am here brother, and I am not going anywhere. You are not alone."

The large Fox became my size and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The thing that surprised Kushina was that he began to cry, but not out of sadness but happiness. Kushina was surprised to see the scary Fox look so happy.

"That is good to know brother. Could you please help Kushina try and trust me? I never intended to harm the first Hokage. It was all that guy name Madara's fault he made me do it using those cruel eyes of his. "

I looked at Kushina and told her that Kurama was treated as a weapon for years. If she truly didn't want to feel fear about him anymore then I told her she would need to spend time with him and instead of treating him as a demon which he wasn't I told her to treat him as a friend.

She looked at me and began shaking her head. "First, you need to tell me why aren't you terrified at being so close to the most powerful of the Biju?" I laughed as she said that. I told her I thought of him as my brother. If you can't trust family then who can you trust?

We sat down and I saw that Kushina and Kurama were beginning to talk and be more cordial with each other. I knew this was a good step forward for them. I decided to leave them to talk amongst themselves. I took my wallet and decided to get some last minute groceries.

As I walked towards the market I saw Mikoto frantically searching for Mikoto and next to her was Minato Namikaze if the blonde hair and cold stare were anything to go by. "Sojin, have you seen Rabbit anywhere? Me and her boyfriend been looking for her all over the village, but we haven't been able to find her."

I looked at her and smiled gently at her trying to calm her down. "Kushina just decimated my refrigerator and gave me a questioning about my intentions with you Mikoto. I managed to get her to talk and be more civil with her guest and she just finished eating dinner with me. Before you even say that I am trying to steal your girlfriend I want to make this perfectly clear. I think of her as a member of my family and nothing more. "

Minato seemed to relax somewhat and Mikoto was smiling at me." Now that is taken care off, I have to go buy or gather more groceries since Kushina ate most of the food in my fridge. Since I am going can I get you anything you might need Mikoto?"

She laughed as I began to sound like a husband asking his wife if she needed for him to pick up something on the way home. "I could use some sugar, a pack of eggs and a gallon of milk. You can deliver them at my father's home."

I walked off while telling her that I would do just that. I walked over to the grocery store and bought my groceries and the items Mikoto asked for. I placed her items inside a separate storage scroll and left the scroll in her mailbox. I went to find that Kushina had already left but she did clean the dishes which was nice of her to do.

I decided to get ready for bed and I began to get comfortable when I heard a loud knock on my door. I got dressed in a hurry and went to answer the door. Sure enough, Fugaku was glaring at me, almost like I had insulted him somehow. "You have the nerve of trying to steal that which is mine, and you do it with a storage scroll full of groceries. Not only are you a complete fool, but you don't seem to have a romantic bone in your body."

I yawned and looked at Fugaku half falling asleep. "Look Fugaku, we have an early morning tomorrow. I will just tell you that I asked if she needed any groceries since I was going to buy some. She told me what to get her, and where to leave them. Now if you will excuse me I was about to go to sleep. "

Fugaku stared at me as I finished saying that. He demanded to go and check to see if Mikoto was not in my bed. I told him to check all he wanted, but not to make a mess. I sat down and began drinking a glass of milk as I saw him check the entire apartment.

When he was done he didn't even say thank you, before he decided to walk out the door and slamming it shut.

The very next morning I was up bright and early right back on my usual waiting spot. I was amazed that our Captain had Ramen every single day for breakfast. I heard someone next to me clear her throat and I knew from the sound she was actually a little upset. "Mind telling me what else did you do with my friend?"

If I didn't know any better I could have sworn Weasel was jealous. I smiled and looked at her. "I was just answering her questions and gave her a little help. This should make her life a whole lot less painful. What else can I do? I am sort of her surrogate brother. I had to do something to help Rabbit out."

I saw her sigh and almost looked relieved for some reason. "Minato was not sure that you were not trying to steal his girlfriend. I have to admit I was worried there for a bit. He is the student of one of the sannin after all, and thus not a pushover. I was worried that he might want to hurt you. I guess you only did that go help her out. "

I nodded my head and told her that I always took care of those people that are precious to me. She immediately smiled and looked at me, or at least I think she is smiling since she is still wearing her mask. Out of nowhere, she asked me something that caught me by surprise. "Does that include me?"

I was about to answer when I felt that the rest of our squad was a few meters away. Sure enough, they got to where we were and I opened the door leading to the stairs. Eagle was the same as always, stoic and ready for the next mission. Dog, on the other hand, was royally pissed off at the moment since before I even notice Weasel had linked her arm with mine and looked really happy as we walked down the stairs side by side.

As we stood in front of the Hokage he looked like he was going to tell us something we might not like to hear. "Your last mission proved to be only the tip of the iceberg. Suna has attacked several villages in several different nations. I am sorry to say that the third world war is about to be declared. All ANBU Operations are suspended and ANBU squad are to return to regular Jounin duties till we come up with a defense strategy. "

I immediately put my hand up asking permission to talk. Hirunzen found this to be very funny and endearing by the look on his face." Yes, Sojin do you have any suggestions at this time? "

I smiled at Mikoto she immediately let me go but she was smiling at me all the same." Lord Hokage, as you probably know Kiri is involved in a major civil war. I suggest we go to Kiri and recruit as many of the bloodline clans as we can. We might need the extra help, and this would save many lives in the long run. "

Hirunzen was not expecting this from me at all. He merely looked quite serious at me and asked me if I knew anything about the reasons for the civil war. I told him it was an attempt by their current Mizukage to eliminate the bloodline clans. I expressed that this was done primarily using the fear ordinary citizens have of bloodline users.

"It is true that we could certainly provide aid and refuge to those clans that wish to come and help us. We might even try and incorporate them into Konoha, what would you suggest as a team. I am asking since you obviously have some ideas. "

I walked up to his desk and nodded my head as he said that." Indeed I do, I am asking that my squad and a few other Jounin come with me. Sakumo Hakate, Tsunade Senju, and Tsume Inuzuka, also since the Mizukage is someone we need to be careful with I request that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki be included. "

I waited for him to ask something, I knew he would want my reasons." I guess you will need the help of the nine tails, Minato is good with seals, Tsume for security and tracking, Sakumo for his kenjutsu and tactical analysis, but why do you need Tsunade? I imagine it is for medical support. "

I nodded my head." Yes, and to provide medical care to potentially injured or sick bloodline users. I figured that she would be invaluable in our efforts to convince some of the most stubborn of the bloodline clans. "

Hirunzen smiled a smile that made me think he was planning to do something very much like it." Very well Sojin, I accept your proposed mission. I expect this to be a long-term mission. I will have the members not present informed and I expect that as soon as everyone is ready you will leave. Time is against us if we want to save as many of those clans as we can. "

I watched as my fellow squad members walked out of the room, till only me and Mikoto were the last to leave the office. I walked with her and I could see that she was worried about something. I immediately stopped walking and without even thinking about it I asked what was the matter?

She looked up and I could tell she was worried about something. "We don't know what we will face in this mission, and I don't want to go without at least knowing the answer to something I need to know. Are you in love with someone?"

I was completely caught by surprise by that question. I knew that she didn't believe my surrogate brother explanation but I had hoped she could trust me a little bit. I looked at her and smiled as I got closer to her. "Yes, there is someone I love very much." She looked a little sad as I said that.

I immediately caught her in my arms and she must have been surprised by my actions since she was struggling to get free. I immediately without even thinking about it kissed her lips. She was surprised for a second and then she returned the kiss. "What about this person that you love? Won't she be angry that you are kissing me?"

I pulled her close and she rested her head against my chest. She could hear how rapidly my heart was beating and she was caught by surprise again when I answered her question. "The person I am in love with is you, Mikoto Uchiha. I would not have kissed you like that if I didn't love you as much as I do."

She became really happy to hear me say that. "Even since you told me what you expected in a marriage and how a wife should be treated I fell in love with you. I knew that was exactly what I needed in a husband. I don't know what will happen in our mission, but I do know that if we make it back. I expect you to come and ask for my hand, and I expect Fugaku will not be so happy to hear about that."

I began to laugh as she said that last part. I looked at her and said something she would always use to tease me in the future. "As long as you are happy, I have nothing to worry about." She knew that she made a good choice when she heard me say that.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

I walked towards the gate and I was lucky since it was only me and Mikoto at the gates. "Guess everyone else is still packing. Honestly they should learn to keep a pack of essentials packed and ready just in case." I smiled at Mikoto as she said that.

"Either way I am happy about it. It gives us a chance to spend some time together and you don't have to worry about the gossip mongers telling a story that would make your father angry." She was the one to laugh this time as she said that she was a quite capable of making a decision on about her life.

"My father knows better than to believe any gossip on face value, what I worry about is this mission. Are you sure they will even listen to us? I heard that one of the clans is particularly known for their violent and bloodthirsty nature. " I tried to make her relax as I walked behind her and began to rub her shoulders and back.

" You have nothing to worry about Mikoto. I would never let anyone threaten your life. You are perfectly safe with me. By the way are you feeling better? I noticed that you had some discomfort and tried my best to make you feel more comfortable. "

She was leaning into my hands as she heard me say that." Yes, I am feeling a lot better. It is good that you noticed. I tend to develop stiffness in my back and shoulders. That thing you did felt wonderful. The only problem is that it also made me feel so relaxed I almost fell asleep. "

I smiled at her and told her she could sleep on the bed, there was a nice comfy sofa I could use as a bed. She smiled at my offer and turned around and looked at me straight to my eyes and asked me something that I should have expected." Sojin, you know you could also sleep on that bed, it is certainly big enough for two. "

I smiled at her and shaking my head I placed my arms around her in a reassuring hug." I would never do something that could make people think less of you or your family. I will happily wait till I earn a place in your life and in your heart before I consider doing something like that. There is also the slight problem that while I do want to be respectful, your a beautiful, attractive young woman, and if I slept there I might have the urge to hold you while we sleep. "

She was smiling as she heard me say that," So you would hold me tightly as you slept. For some weird reason that doesn't sound like such a bad idea to me. I am sure it would keep me nice, warm and cozy all night long. You are correct about one thing. I might want to do more than just sleep after hearing you say something like that. "

She had to make sure Sojin knew she also found him quite attractive and that he was not alone in his desire to be together." I know that good things are worth working for and waiting for. " I know we were standing on the side of the road leading to the southern gateway. I also know that to the average person looked like a rather cozy, and romantic couple.

The problem was when the rest of my squad showed up, Ibiki looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. I never imagined the guy could smile like that, Fugaku didn't look that different he always had that look of that he is eating something sour. Kushina on the other hand looked like she was extremely happy. Minato looked confused and Tsume was shaking her head.

"So Mikoto you finally decided to tell him how you felt. That is wonderful, I am sure Sojin told you he felt the same. I mean you two don't look like you were waiting for us at all. You look like you are out on a date. " I looked at Kushina and tried to remain as calm as possible.

Mikoto not even noticing the potential minefield we were on decided to go to her best friend." Oh, that is nothing compared to the back and shoulder rub he gave me. I never felt better in my whole life. He even invited me to sleep on his bed. "

Fugaku must have been so angry at hearing that because his eyes activated almost by sheer instinct. I was blushing so much people might think I stood in the sun for a little too long." Finally a male that knows that marking your territory is important. Now how about we get going. We have a long ways to reach the places we need to go. "

Tsunade had to agree with Tsume on that notion. I began to turn around when Mikoto decided to get by me as we both walked out of the gate arm in arm like we been dating for years. Kushina decided to do the same with Minato. Fugaku looked at Tsume who in turn told him that if he tried to get fresh with her he better get used to having one arm.

The trip was in large enjoyable, the countryside was beautiful and the trees made you feel happy to be alive. When I figured that we needed directions I jumped down from the tree branch I was standing on to find a rather frightened looking serpent. Using the animal path I decided to get some directions.

"Pardon me, don't mean to make you nervous but I need some directions. Which way to the land of mist. I thank you for your help. " The snake looked at me and smiled at me.

" Such a polite young man is never a bother. I will happily tell you which way to go. First you go that way for about a few miles and then you turn towards the right side of the setting sun. Here let me show a picture. " she began to draw with her tail a picture of the directions. It was very easy to understand. I thanked her and apologize for troubling her.

I looked at the others as I jumped up to the branch once again. They looked rather shocked that I could talk to that snake and look so calm. "What? I just asked for directions. I don't see what so surprising about that?"

I decided to follow her directions and sure enough we reached the border of the country we were traveling too, except we reached by night time because Fugaku was slowing us down thinking that we would be attacked by the men of the tyrant who was the current Kage of the nation whose border we just crossed.

As I went and began cooking dinner I saw Mikoto looking at me with a smile on her face. "Is there any chance you will let me help prepare that dinner?" Mikoto asked me and I couldn't help but feel touched by her offer. I sadly was almost done. The only thing that came to mind is help making a good tea, but sadly I didn't find any leaves in the surrounding area to make a decent tea with.

That was when she laughed and came to stand right next to me. "Why not make some with your abilities? I mean you can create almost anything can't you?" I looked at her and nodded my head and told her indeed I could, but I told her I didn't want the enemy to know that. She looked surprised and asked how many enemies were in the surrounding area.

"Just about half a dozen give or take. Nothing to worry about, as far I can tell they are merely watching us to determine our purpose in this country. If they decide to attack, well I don't have much to worry about. I will deal with them if they chose to be less friendly. "

Mikoto asked why didn't I tell anyone else, I wanted to tell her that I noticed them when I was gathering ingredients for our dinner, but I would never lie to her." I have a few shadow clones keeping an eye on them too. Mentioning them any sooner would have tipped my hand. The only reason I am able to do this is because I am basically whispering this to your ear. They probably think I am kissing you. "

She decided to grab hold of me and we did kiss rather passionately much to Fugaku's displeasure. Tsunade was looking at us and she too was smiling for some odd reason. I finished preparing dinner and decided to call everyone to dinner." I made a nice stew and I got fruit salad for desert. Sadly I could only make lemonade so I hope that you are satisfied with this. "

Fugaku looked at the stew and asked the one thing I wish he never asked." So Sojin, where did you get the meat for this stew? I haven't seen you go fishing since we made camp. " I sometimes really hate Fugaku. I told him I managed to catch a few fish on the way to camp actually.

Tsunade of course asked me if I collected any herbs and plants that she could use to heal us with. I handed her the scroll with the few plants I managed to collect and some nice poisons and antidotes for Ibiki. "So how did you manage to collect all these things and the things for our dinner?" Tsunade asked and I told her shadow clones.

I looked up to the nearby trees and smiled at the tree. "So guys how about you join us for dinner? There is more than enough for all of us you know." Three men jumped down and came up to me. He seemed to have a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that I found them so easily. The other three watched to see what I was going to do.

"So you knew we were there. Mind telling me are you allied with the man trying to kill our Clan? I am Kojiro Kaguya. These two are from my clan. " I told them to sit down and that we could talk while we ate dinner. I also asked him to tell the other three to come down or did he want me to prepare for him to take to them.

The other three jumped down and we began our dinner." I gather you are part of the Bloodline Clans, you have nothing to worry. We came here to actually invite the bloodline clans to come and join Konoha. We would be happy to have you be part of our village. "

One of the men that had been watching us didn't seem happy to hear that." Why would Konoha send you to recruit the bloodline clans? Aren't you afraid that we might be demons like the tyrant that was our Kage is saying? Why should we leave our village and join yours? "

I smiled and understood that this was a sticky point but I decided to be brutally honest." I came to try and save as many of the bloodline clans because somehow I get the feeling someone is doing this on purpose. No Kage would eliminate a major part of their village's military power. At least no one that is sane. I don't want to see your clan or the other bloodline clan die out because of a mad man's scheme. "

I took a sip from my lemonade and continued." I proposed to the Hokage that we welcome as many of the bloodline clans to prevent the death of such talented people that is true. I can tell you my village values us, and if you came your clan could make a happy life there. Tsunade Senju might even help you with that illness that I heard is causing you quite a bit of problem. "

Kojiro was surprised I even knew that some of their most respected clan members were indeed suffering from an illness that debilitated them to such an extent they could barely move." Our Clan grounds are near here and Our Clan head would have to decide if he wants to accept your offer. If he accepts we will tell you where to find some other Bloodline Clans. But you must come with us and you must come alone. Will you take the risk? We could very well be taking you to a trap. "

Tsunade had to agree that the possibility of me being captured and tortured for information was a very viable possibility." I am not worried, let's just finish this dinner and I can go with you. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Mikoto could you help me with the dishes? "She smiled and told me not to worry about them.

I did almost out of sheer instinct something that felt right. I walked straight to her held her in my arms, feeling her so close made me feel happy and I kissed her lips. We must have kissed for a few minutes, but I didn't care. She was all I could think off as we kissed. As the kiss ended I decided to whisper something in her ear. "Don't worry, Mikoto I will return and you are safe. I know that this doesn't make sense but trust me."

She smiled and told me something I always wished someone would say to me, "Just make sure you come back to me. I don't want to imagine life without you." As we separated I saw the look on Kushina's, Minato's and Fugaku's faces. The first two looked happy to see Mikoto be so happy, and Fugaku looked like this was something he didn't plan and he hated that it was happening.

I followed the six of them through a long and dense part of the landscape, it almost felt like they were running around in circles but I knew where they were going. I knew that they were doing this to mislead anyone else following us. We finally reached a large cavern and inside I saw several tents and one cabin.

I walked over to the cabin and knocked on the door. The man that opened the door was old, but he sure had a body that told me he spent most of it working out. "Now tell me stranger, what are you doing in the ancient land of the Kaguya Clan? Are you a friend or a foe?"

I walked over to him and bowed to him showing that I indeed respected him. "I am Sojin Okutsuki, a Ninja of Konohagakure. I have come to meet you the clan head of this clan to offer you a chance to come and join us at Konoha as one of our clans. We foresee a great and terrible war ahead and we need your and the other Bloodline clans help to survive it. "

The old man looked at me and knew I was being honest somehow, he touched my shoulder and invited me in." We have a few things to discuss, and maybe we can come to an agreement. Follow me, you must be thirsty after such a long run. "

I followed him and sat down, a person I could only think of as his wife offered me a cup of tea. I thanked her for the tea and her hospitality." Now why would you need us? I know of the potential war due to the missing Kage. Why do you need us? " I took a sip of my tea and I looked at him.

" I believe this war that is coming is not the real struggle. I think someone is manipulating the villages to cause us to weaken and be unable to withstand his own intentions. I do believe someone is controlling the Mizukage and is making him kill the bloodline clans as I said to weaken this nation. " The old man nodded his head showing me that he had similar ideas once.

I continued," I am trying to get as many of the bloodline clans to come to Konoha to save them. I will not risk the lives of these clans in case breaking the genjutsu the Mizukage is impossible. I have met your clan's scouts as they watched our camp. Could you please help me, save as many people as I can from a needless death. "

The old man was smiling at me." You know that tea could very well be poisoned, yet you drank from it without any hesitation or concern for your own safety. My clan respects strength above all else. If you wish my clan's help and that we join you. There is something you must do. Prove to us that your Ninja are stronger than the best of us. Fight three of my best and if you manage to survive we will help you, but defeat them and we will also join your village. Dare to take our challenge? "

I got up and finished my tea," Where do I meet these three Ninja? I am ready for anything they can throw at me. I will however warn you I might surprise you. I ask that the techniques I use here be kept secret as I will keep yours secret as well. "

The old man laughed and told me to follow him. I followed him to the back of the cavern and I saw two women and a young man. He told me these would be my opponents for the challenge." They are my own grandchildren, so I know what they are capable of. You will fight all three at the same time, those who are unable to continue lose. Survive for thirty minutes and I will help you. Win and we shall be part of your village. "

As he said they began to surround me and began to walk circles around me. I decided to go all out against them and my eyes changes as I used Chakra through them. The look of shock on the old man's face was priceless. He was clearly not expecting this.

The three of them began to use ninjutsu of various elements and I stretch my hands and began to absorb them as they came close to me. I saw how they didn't expect that and decided to do something even more shocking to them. I combined the elemental jutsu and launched them at them.

They had to jump out of the way when they saw ninjutsu was not going to cut it, the ran at me trying a melee fighting style. The only thing I could tell was that their bone density had gotten stronger, I too dropped to my fighting style and as one threw a punch at me I stopped him with one hand and jumped up and with the momentum I kicked one of the other opponents and him as I came back to my feet.

The last fighter tried to do a downward jump kick. I caught her leg and began to twist until I saw that she was dizzy. I threw her at the other two and hit the other two. The next thing I saw they took out parts of their own bodies and using the bones made weapons that looked like sharper than any sword.

I decided to use the Ashura path and made my skin stronger than any armor. They attacked me with a Lance, a sword and an axe made from their own bones. I stopped their attacks and they stopped attacking when I began to break each of their weapons as I blocked the attack. The old man was more than impressed with what he saw and asked me if I was related to the fabled sage of the six paths.

I smiled and helped my three opponents on their feet as my skin and eyes changed back to normal. I walked over to him and told him he was my father. "So the son of the sage of the six paths asks us to join his village because he needs our help. Very well, we shall depart as soon as possible. Mizoka give him the map to the other clan territories and my introduction letter. This should make meeting the other clans much easier. Thank you for caring about us enough to try and save us. "

I told him that I looked forward to meet them, and I asked him to tell Tsunade of the illness that afflicted many of their clan. He told me he would indeed, and once again thanked me for caring.

Mizoka walked over to me and asked me something I was not expecting but made her mother laugh as she asked. "Are you married? Are you in a serious relationship with anyone?" I looked at her blushing face and smiled.

"While I am flattered that you would ask such a thing. I am sorry to disappoint you but I am in a very committed relationship. I love her with every bit of my heart. I am sorry that I have to be so blunt but I rather be honest than cause a misunderstanding. "

Instead of making her look sad this has the unexpected result in making everyone in the clan feel happy that I was that honest. It means that I was honest about my interest in saving them as well. As I left towards the Yuki clan old clan grounds I knew that nothing had happened as I dispelled one of the fourty shadow clones, I left behind guarding the camp.

The other ten knew what I did and they would more than likely be heading to the other clans as I went to meet the Yuki clan. I secretly hoped the other clans were not as tough to convince as the Kaguya clan. Those three might have been some of the toughest fighters I ever faced.

My meeting with the Yuki clan went a lot easier and even a little more relaxed, again I didn't expect this from a clan that had a bloodline that allow them to use ice. I knew from the clan head and the way he talked they got wind of my intentions from one of the Kaguya. I shouldn't be surprised they sent people to the clans and reach them faster than I could. They knew the terrain better than I did.

As I walked towards the camp the others were I began to feel the presence of something familiar and it made me worry, I used wind Chakra through my legs and began to run faster to get to the place our camp was.

"I ask you again, why are Konoha ninja on my territory? " I saw a young man and I knew who it was. The jinchuriki of the three tails, Yagura. I was not expecting the mind controlled Kage to show up. This day has certainly been full of surprises. Minato was trying to defuse the situation by the looks of it.

I finally reached the camp when I heard him say, "We came here in a purely diplomatic and humanitarian mission. I don't think we are such a threat that you would come to greet us, Lord Mizukage."

I walked quietly over to where they were and knew that someone, more than likely Madara gave him orders to stop our attempts of interfering with his little genocidal attempt. "Yagura, so nice of you to visit us. Sorry to tell you but we had lunch a few hours ago. Had you come sooner we could have shared some of our food with you? To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit our humble little camp?"

The guy must not been expecting this by the look on his face. "I came to find out why are you in my territory. Mind telling me what you are doing here?" I smiled and looked at Mikoto and the others. I told him the exact same thing as Minato. "Diplomatic and humanitarian mission, we felt that there were people on this land that could use some medicines and some help. Hey, Minato mind helping the other pack. I think by the looks of it we have worn out our welcome."

Yagura was actually smiling as I said that, "That is wise of you to realize that. I am not without reason I will give you a little time to pack and leave my territory, but just so that you know next time have your Kage send me a letter before hand. I could have sent some people to greet you."

If the greeting was like anything I would expect it would end up with him losing a few dozen men. Yagura left and so did his guards. Tsunade walked over to me and looked concerned. "I am doing just fine Tsunade, it is just as I was expecting." I told her as she looked at me.

"So you were expecting the tyrant to come and see why we were here? Mind telling us why you didn't say anything? "

I told her I expected some border patrols or even some of their bloodline hunters but not the jinchuriki of the three tails." By the looks of it he is not under any genjutsu, it is more than likely that it is his three tailed guest that is being used to control him. Breaking the genjutsu on a person is one thing, but if the person could place a genjutsu on one of the biju that is something I can honestly say would be easy or possible for me to break. "

Fugaku of course wanted to rub salt in a perceived wound on my ego." So I take it your little mission to this moist and fly infested lands was a complete failure. I should have expected as much from a person that is not an Uchiha. "

I ignored him completely and was busy cleaning my right ear with my index finger." Sorry Fugaku, did you say anything? I got this bug stuck in my ear I couldn't hear a word you said. "this had the result of Kushina laughing as I said that and Mikoto trying very hard not to do the same thing.

I walked over to Ibiki and told him that everything went according to plan. My Captain smiled as he too went to help pack up the camp. "So Sojin, did you find any lovely young ladies while you went to those clans or do I have to asked them what you did when you met them." I must be hearing things because I could swear I heard a bit of jealousy in Mikoto's tone as she said that.

"I did meet a few rather nice young ladies, but I made it quite clear that I was spoken for. I was too busy to do much with them other than meet the clan leaders. Sadly I only got to meet with ten and only six agreed to come and join Konoha. It wasn't a complete success but it wasn't a complete failure either. "

I came up to her and kissed her as I held her close to me." I love you, Mikoto. I would never cheat or intentionally hurt your feelings like that. Who could possibly compare to the loving woman I am holding in my arms this moment? "

She seemed to relax somewhat as I said that. We began to help the others and I began to dispel the other ten clones that went to meet with the bloodline clans. My estimate was correct after all. Only five other clans outright said yes, the other four said that they would need time to think about it.

We made good time to the border and it was a lot easier than I figured. Madara must have believed that we were no threat to his plans. As we reached the village gates I, Tsunade and Ibiki went to report what we accomplished on the mission.

I walked over to the chair in front of Hirunzen's desk and sat down. "Only six out of the ten I met agreed to come outright, the other four I met said that they needed to discuss it with the members of their clan. I also manage to get a sample of the disease the Kaguya are suffering from. I promise them that Tsunade here would try to find a cure for it. "

Hirunzen smiled and nodded his head in approval." So everything go according to what we discussed. Good, any reason why you only met with only ten clans? "

Tsunade took the small bottle from my hand and decided to answer this." We met the Kage leading the genocide of the bloodline clans. I can only guess Sojin decided to cut our mission short to avoid an international incident with a new world war about to start. Now if you will excuse me I need to get started in finding a cure for this thing. We wouldn't want to disappoint that clan now would we? "

Ibiki looked at me and asked me why did I look so tired. I just decide to say that having fifty shadow clones out and about doing things would tire anyone." I would expect the first clans to arrive in about a week. Since you met them you will be my liason with the clans and help them get situated in the village. A shadow clone should be more than enough to do that. "

I got up and told him I would do just that but decided to ask if we needed to deploy anytime soon. Hirunzen laughed as I asked that and told me it would take the Council about a couple of months to decide whether or not to declare war on Suna. So far they had only made our allies a little concerned but if the situation continued he expected that we would have to declare war as soon as three months.

I excused myself and decided to go back to my home. On the way I found something much to my dislike. It seems Fugaku was holding Mikoto by the arm and been screaming at her for what would seem a few hours. I could tell from the way his voice sounded and the fact that Mikoto's eyes were slightly red meaning not only did he scream at her, but made her cry.

A quick substitution jutsu and instead of him holding her he was holding me. "Fugaku, I am flattered that you think of me in such a tender way, but I don't bend that way. Could you please let me go before someone get the wrong idea."

He pushed me away looking even more angry than before, "This is all your damn fault in the first place. Here I went to visit my future bride and what do I learn from the man who was going to be my father in law, my marriage contract is null and void. And I saw how to two were when we were in that mission. That kiss or should I say kisses were not of mere friends. "

I looked at Mikoto and asked her to calm down, that I would take care of this. She did something that added more fuel to the fire it seems as she took a position behind me leaning on my back for emotional and physical support.

" Fugaku could you please shout that a little louder, I think some people in the other elemental nations might not have heard you. " this made the man lower the volume of his voice. I told him flat out that I didn't appreciate him making her cry. I turned around and asked her what he said to her.

She looked at me and looked ashamed of saying what she was going to say." He called me a whore for sleeping with you trying to get something from you. When I told him I would never take advantage of you, he told me he was wrong then. That I was no whore but a simply shameless slut. "

If you had asked me if I ever truly like Fugaku before it would take two seconds for me to say I hated the jerk. When I learned that he was going to pretty much work with me however I decided to put my own personal dislike aside for the good of the squad and the village. Now hearing the person I love say that he insulted her in such a fashion.

In my own defense I temporarily lost control of my anger management. I turned around as I saw Fugaku trying to put some distance between us. I could practically smell the fire Chakra building within him. In less time that it would take for other to response he used a fireball jutsu trying to kill me. I absorbed the Chakra and turned up and released it into the air.

When eh saw that didn't work he tried to used his ninjato. I caught his hand as the sword was ready to strike. I put some pressure into his hand and the weapon fell on the floor. I gave him five punches to the chest and finally a uppercut jab to the jaw that sent him up a few feet and then he fell unconscious as he fell down on the ground.

"Mikoto let me escorts you home, the last thing I want is that someone else hurt you while I am away. " She quietly nodded her head and I held her close as we began to walk towards her home. I left Fugaku unconscious on the ground, I secretly hoped that a stray dog used him as a tree and gave him a golden shower.

I reached her home and her father seeing his daughter clearly having cried about something he came to me demanding what I did to his precious little girl. I couldn't hold it against him, if I ever had a daughter I probably do the exact same thing. It took Mikoto asking if we could discuss this somewhere a little more private.

He didn't like to wait but he did agree with her request. "Very well, but I want to hear all the details." I could see the six spokes on his eyes as his sharingan was fully active. I continued to escorts her to their living room.

I helped her sit down on a sofa and I sat next to her. She did exactly what her father had requested. She gave him an account of the entire conversation with Fugaku and the reasons that she looked so distraught. He looked at me and saw that I had done nothing except protect her honor and provide much needed emotional support.

"Sojin, I must apologize for the way I treated you. I guessed I jumped to conclusions." I told him that there was no need to apologize since I understood and would probably do the same if my daughter arrived home looking like she did. This made Mikoto blush.

He of course needed to hear the reasons why did I find it necessary to get involved with someone else's fight. I looked at Mikoto and smiled at her. "I love your daughter. I know it seems quick but I couldn't help it. Seeing the person she is, having her smile. I couldn't help but to fall in love with her. I would never allow anyone to abuse Mikoto."

It finally clicked for him and he looked at his daughter as he was shaking his head. "It seems you aren't the only one that fell in love. My daughter asked me to break her marriage contract with Fugaku sending me a message with her summon beast. I had to inform Fugaku that the marriage contract was null and void. He appeared like it didn't bother him when I told him, it is clear that he was just pretending to save face in front of me. Thank you, but I need to ask one question before you go. I would like to know your intentions with my daughter."

I looked at her and then I looked seriously at him. "I intend to win her heart, marry her, have as many children she wants to have with me and make her happy the rest of my days. There is a war on the horizon and I don't know how long that will be or even if I will accomplish this, but you can be sure of one thing. I will love her to my dying breath and beyond. "

Mikoto did something we had never done in front of her father. She kissed me passionately and I enjoyed every second as I kissed her back. As the kiss ended she placed her head on my chest not realizing when she moved so close to me." this was the reason I asked you to break that marriage contract, because it was not needed. I found someone who loves me and I love him. "

Kagami looked particularly happy to hear her say that." I started wanting an explanation and came to learn that my baby girl found someone who truly loves her and said man practically asked my permission to marry my daughter. Well this certainly is not what I expected when I came into our living room just now. "

I told him most fathers would pretty much feel the same way. He couldn't help but to laugh as I said that." I only hope she gives you a least one daughter so that she can make you worry about her as mine has made me worry. " Mikoto was shaking her head and told him not to worry, that we would work hard to make true.

" Of course after we get married. I would not want our kids to bear the stigma of being born outside of our marriage." She looked at her father and told him to see the reason why she just had to fall in love with me.

I was about to leave when she took hold of me and asked me where was I going? I told her I needed to go home and prepare dinner. She pulled me close to her and she said something I always would find to be true. "Don't be silly, you are home. It's my turn to cook. You can help me with the dishes after our dinner."

I could not help but to smile as her father nodded his head in agreement and I said something many husbands had said before me. I looked at her and with a smile on my face I said yes, dear.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

Fugaku thanks to me he was able to take a few days off, and I was able to take Mikoto to several very nice and romantic dates. We went to what most people would consider the ordinary sort of dates, a picnic here, dinner under the stars, a friend's birthday party even a double date between us and Kushina and Minato.

The declaration of war was being still discussed and it had been a couple of weeks since our mission to Kiri, to my surprise every single clan I talked eventually came and became part of Konoha, much to Fugaku's displeasure. I saw no less than ten clans I personally talk to reach Konoha and begin working together to build homes and help each other.

My biggest surprise came when after two weeks other clans I didn't even talk with also came to join Konoha, it seems when the first ten clans left they talked with their friends and they discussed with some of their friends and before long more and more people agreed that if the current Mizukage didn't appreciate them, then they might as well go to a village that would.

It was the end of the first month after my return to the village and between training with Mikoto, dating in the occasion and my new duties as the coordinator for these new clans joining us. I was quite busy let me tell you. Twenty-five clans ended up immigrating to Konoha and in the first month we only manage to build homes for half of them, and the rest were still being built.

I used the shadow clone Jutsu so many times I got to the point that I didn't even need to make a hand sign anymore. I only had to think how many Clones I needed and that was it. Nobody could also say I didn't take my duties seriously, If you saw me covered in plaster, with nails in my mouth and a hammer in my hand helping build these homes at the very least I hope that you would see that I was very serious that I wanted to help these people.

All in all my life couldn't be better, I had a wonderful woman by my side, a future father in law that was very much serious also that I should live with him and Mikoto, which I ended up doing. Minato and I became good friends and Ibiki was actually saying that one of his squad was completely and utterly whipped and he was not even married yet.

When Kushina asked if I knew who he was talking about I knew where knew who but she liked to tease me about it in front of others, I swear if Minato was like my brother I had a sister in Kushina. The other thing that I was happy about was that Kurama and she have gotten along a whole lot better.

I was preparing lunch when Minato came running into the kitchen when I realized what that look on his face meant. The war was finally declared and we would be mobilizing within the week. I looked at him and smiled. "Minato we both knew it was simply too much to hope for that Suna actually listened to what I told them long ago. Mikoto and I have been training for this exact reason. Don't worry, We will more than likely be deployed and I will make certain that Kushina and you two survive. "

Minato laughed as I said that and he looked at the pan I was using to cook lunch." I will do the same for you and Mikoto, mind if I ask what are you cooking? " I told him it was nothing special. It was a simple fish dish, with some broccoli and some spices. I had a nice salad already prepared and made some orange juice to go with it. I even to him as long as Mikoto agreed he could join us for lunch. I made plenty and there should be enough for five people.

Minato looked confused when I said five people, I began to count them off with my fingers, "Well there is Kagami, me, Mikoto, you and Kushina. That should be all of us unless I am forgetting someone or Mikoto invited someone I don't know off. As long as it isn't Fugaku cause I didn't prepare a doggy dish for him."

This made Minato and Kagami who also heard me say that laugh. It was no secret I hated Fugaku and the feeling was quite mutual.

He helped me prepare the table and I carried the food to the table watching Mikoto and Kushina talk about something that I wish I was still in the kitchen till they finished talking about it. It was the discussion that would embarrass just about anyone. They were actually talking about how many kids they wished to have and if they wanted more girls than boys.

Mikoto continued the discussion by saying something I could swear I heard somewhere else. "I probably want to have a girl first, I hear that when you are pregnant with a baby girl they give you less trouble during the pregnancy. I do want at least three kids and you?" Kushina said that she wanted at least two but she wanted to have the boy first.

"It might give me more trouble during my pregnancy and since it would be my first it would be most certainly the most difficult, but I want the boy first because I know Minato wants a baby boy. "

I walked over to Kagami and asked him if he was feeling as embarrassed as I am hearing this conversation when his wife was talking about her first pregnancy. He looked at me and smiled as he helped me put the big pot on the table." Worse, my mother was still alive when she had this discussion with her friend and my mother made the comment about wanting grandkids. "

I nodded and looked at the two of them and since they did look happy I was not going to make a scene about it. I simply called them over telling them lunch was ready. Kushina was the first to reach the table. Apparently, someone told her my food was finger licking good. Mikoto walked over to me and sat down in the share next to me.

"And when did you go out to catch that fish? " I smiled at her and told her that I sent a couple of shadow clones when we were training this morning. She looked at the food and did mention that it looked delicious. I served Kagami first as he was the head of the house, I served Kushina and Minato next since they were guests and Mikoto and me last.

I said a small prayer and began eating my food. At the very least I tried to, Kushina made a squeal of sheer joy as she took a taste of her food. "You were not kidding this is delicious. You are so lucky having a boyfriend that is willing to help you out. Minato is always too busy with his research."

I could not help but to look at Minato and he did look quite embarrassed that Kushina mentioned that. I decided to make him feel worse and decided to say that as long as it wasn't the same kind of research that his master did I would have no problem helping him out if I had some free time.

The lunch was over pretty quickly and Mikoto told me to sit down and relax, she would take care of the dishes. I kind of felt a little guilty since I sent a shadow clone to take care of the dishes when we were eating lunch, so I reality she only had the dishes, cups, and utensils to clean.

Kagami looked at me and was shaking his head. "Why do you always try to help my daughter out and don't even deny it. I seen you wash our laundry and even take care of the yard work. I never saw Fugaku do a tenth of the things you are willing to do for her." I looked at my tea and took a sip before answering. It looks like Kushina and Minato wanted to hear the answer.

"I love her, and thus anytime I can help her I do. I don't think about it most of the times. I just do it and continue training. It's not like I expect to get anything out of it. Unless of course, you don't count the fact that her being happy is more than enough of a reward for me. "

Kagami laughed and said that I must really love his little girl. Kushina again said that she was lucky but Minato looked at me and plainly said that I was making all the other guys in the village look bad by comparison. I had to laugh when I heard that and told him that maybe they should consider their significant other's needs a little more.

Kagami just had to embarrass me when he asked me how many grandkids we planned to give him. I nearly choked on my tea when he said that. "I will leave that decision to the one that has to carry said kids for nine months and go through that much pain. She said she wanted three so there you have it. Three it is then."

He was not through with me," So what do you expect as boys and girls?" I had, to be honest, I would love them equally no matter the gender but if I had to have a wish I would say I would like two sons and a daughter. We never know tomorrow we deploy for the first camp of this war. I know that we will have a lot of tough battles ahead. "

They had to agree and he told me that I had the right mindset. He fought in the second world war and the things he went trough as he told us left us wondering if we could survive such hardships.

" I will protect her, and make no mistake Mikoto will survive. " Minato made the same promise that he would make sure Kushina would also survive. Kushina just had to ask if she ever had a kid would me and Mikoto agree to be her child's godparents. I had to admit that it was a touching moment, but she just had to say it as Mikoto got back to us.

"We most certainly are happy to be your child's godparents. You can be sure that we would happily look out for him. Just make sure you two survive, I know I was very sad the day mother died. I wouldn't want your kid to go through that. " Mikoto said as she sat down next to me.

When I asked her how did she finish the dishes so quickly she told me that I wasn't the only one that could do the shadow clone Jutsu. This made us all laugh as it was true.

They both left and Mikoto looked at me and I knew what she had in mind. I took my time to say goodbye to her father and I began to walk out the door. He did ask me where was I going? I told him that I was going to our regular training field. I was just going to make the place ready.

'Those two spend so much training together it is a mystery what they do during those training sessions. I guess I could try and ask Hirunzen if the would like to watch them train. I could have him use that crystal ball and I could finally see what those two do for training. '

Mikoto finished dressing in her armor and went outside and began to run on the rooftops towards the place we liked to train. Most people would never suspect that the place we liked to train in was one of the gates in the forest of death. I was fighting three wolves, two bears, four snakes and a boar by the time she showed up.

One looks each them shared was a look of disappointment as they saw her finally reach the training ground we were fighting on. I could swear I heard some of them even complain that they wanted to fight with me longer.

As we fight together I got the feeling that they enjoyed training with me as much as I enjoy training with them. "Thanks for the warm-up. Sorry but my human partner is here. See you same time next week. And how many times do I keep telling you she doesn't insult you, so you shouldn't call her names."

I saw one of the snakes turned around and stick her tongue out at me. They were young, they would learn matters from their parents, I hope. "So you are done playing with your little friends. Why is it that snake seems to be insulting me every time I see you two train?"

I would never lie to her so I told her she indeed didn't like it that she got to fight against so few a times." It almost like she has a crush on you, does that mean I got a scaly rival that I didn't know about? "

I walked up to her and with a quick movement I was behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and place my face next to her ear." I wouldn't cheat on you with anyone. If there is anyone that can claim they own my heart, that person is you. "

I left a few kisses on her neck as I quickly let go and was a few feet in front of her. She was blushing something awful as I looked at her smiling face. We began to train our ninjutsu combinations. We figured that we could use our elemental ninjutsu to strengthen each other's jutsu in different ways.

A fireball Jutsu and a wind Jutsu could make the ball burn at a higher temperature and the attack be bigger. A fire Jutsu with a water could create steam to blind and enemy or put out a few fire Jutsu. The combination we were trying next was a fire Jutsu and an earth Jutsu. I had to say that the earth Jutsu were never my favorite since they always seem to leave a bad taste in my mouth.

I tried the earth Dragon and she tried the same but with fire instead. The thing was the fire would often burn the earth projectiles too soon for them to do much damage.

That was when she thought of something I could use the earth to corral the enemy and her fire could roast them. For this, to work, we would quite literally have to be on opposite sides of the battlefield. It would work but in general, I didn't like combination attacks that had us apart.

After a few tries, we got just three combinations to work and that was when we realize that we needed to go home. I saw that she was tired from all the Chakra she used in our training so I decided to pick her up in my arms and gave her a piggy back rides home.

That was a big mistake. I was very distracted as I felt two points pressing against my back. I knew what I was feeling and it was making it very hard for me to concentrate on the path home. By the time we got to the front yard I was sweating and I could have sworn she knew exactly what effect she was having on me.

I decided to take a quick bath before dinner since it was her turn to cook. Her father decided to talk with me through the door to the bath. "So tell me Sojin, what would you do if the Council wanted to force you to marry multiple women?" I washed my hair as he said that.

"I guess they don't want to have me in the village if they do that. I will only have one wife and we both know who I am thinking of when I say that. The Council be damned I would never put her through something like that. My wife's happiness is my main concern when I decided to marry her. "

He couldn't help but laugh as he heard me say that." You know there are many lovely young women in our village. Most men would love to have the opportunity to have their own little harem. "

I began washing my body as he said that," I don't care if they want to have a harem or not. Mikoto is the one person I will marry if I manage to get her to accept. If I can't marry her then celibacy is going to be my future. I love her Kagami, I truly do. "

He laughed as he heard me say that and heard me finishing my bath." I know Sojin, but would you consider getting married again if your wife died? " I was drying myself as I came out of the bath and looking at him." You didn't consider that, why should I be any different? "

He had to admit I was right, he could never even think about being with anyone other than the woman who he loved most in his life and was the mother of his only child." You know it is sometimes really unnerving how straightforward you are about these sort of things. "

I heard him say it so I had to say something to that, I just had to."If I am lucky, and I mean really lucky Mikoto will be my beloved wife one day. That means you and I will be part of the same family. I can't very well lie to my future father in law now, can I? "

Kagami was smiling as he heard me say that. I couldn't very well lie to him and especially not Mikoto. Tomorrow was going to be a harsh enough of a day without me having to worry about her thinking that I lie to her.

The day finally came and we were told by our commanding officer that we were being deployed to the land between the lands of fire and sand. It seems that the war had finally been declared since our ally nations had enough of the damage that Suna was causing looking for their missing Kage.

The other major problem was that Onoki of the two scales was making a major push try and expand his territory. This, in turn, ended up upsetting more than a few nations and in the end Konoha was going to go to war on two fronts, which is bad in any way you look at it. I did get lucky in one way since Mikoto pretty much was in sync with me.

She was going to be made an officer of one of the divisions under the now General Hakate, I would be her second in command. I didn't mind it one bit, and I knew that the Council did it simply because some of the noble clans still didn't quite trust me.

As we left with the other six chuunin towards our camp I saw something that made me worry. I looked at how Mikoto was acting and I knew something was bothering her. So I tried to get close to her and ask.

"Mikoto, you know you can always talk to me if something or someone is bothering you. " She smiled as I said that and she looked better but I could tell something was bothering her.

" Sojin, you are so sweet to offer but really the only thing bothering me is that I had a small fight with the Uchiha Clan Council this morning. It seems someone told Fugaku that we spent all our free time together and he is still trying to get that marriage contract accepted once again, but thankfully my father has been pretty good at denying to accept it. "

I looked at Fugaku as he said that and I know others would say a little friendly fire would not be unexpected but I simply couldn't put my own personal desires ahead of what was best for the village. I had to give the bastard a chance to be different from how I knew he would be.

"The offer still stands Mikoto, you know I will help you with anything you need. " She gave me a quick and very much welcomed kiss on my cheek as she heard me say that.

The place was one major sandbox, and our camp was a bunch of tents that looked like boy scouts camping trip that had a person with horrible map reading skills. As we reached we saw that Minato and Kushina were already at the camp. Kushina was waving at us as we got closer.

Minato, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to look embarrassed as his girlfriend was jumping up and down calling our names. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the guy. I had been in that sort of situations before and it really was embarrassing.

As we made it to the camp Kushina, of course, hugged Mikoto as a welcome, and I placed my hand on Minato's shoulder and nodded in support showing that I knew exactly what he was going through. Sakumo arrived as soon as I told the chuunin to go to their assigned tents and unpack.

"Ok, people just because we look like we are on the beach doesn't mean we get to fool around. Unpack and be ready for anything. If the sensor team finds any enemy movement coming our way I don't want them to catch us unprepared. Fugaku I need fifteen explosive tags and twenty nine scrolls planted at a five-mile perimeter of this camp. "

I guess Mikoto was getting used to the idea as he told us that. Sakumo had to agree that the scrolls would make detection of an attack a lot easier." Nice to see one of my division captains is already thinking of way Suna can attack us. "

I looked at Sakumo and was shaking my head." Which is why I took the time to talk some sense into that sand Ninja when we took him to meet the Hokage. I was trying to avoid this entire conflict, but I guess somethings you can't avoid no matter how much you try. "

Minato understood why I was trying to avoid this conflict. It didn't look well for use since we were pretty much fighting two villages at the same time." As long as both Iwa and Kumo don't start working together cause if that happens not only you are going to worry. I sure hope I make it out of this, you know I already asked her and she said yes. "

Well, that at least told me I had something to look forward in the near future. I was looking forward to attending the wedding between Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I looked at Mikoto still giving orders and I couldn't help but wish that I could ask her to marry me. I knew better than to do that, she needed to focus on our division but still didn't stop me from wishing I could.

The day went pretty quickly with little to no enemy movements, which made me worry all the more the feeling of quiet serenity made me think that something big was going to happen and soon. I started sending shadow clones on impromptu scouting missions and sure enough, two things I knew that would happen did happen.

The half ass way the traps were set up told me Fugaku didn't even try to make an effort. The second was that two of my shadow clone recon squads manage to kill some sand Ninja. I manage to read some of the deployment orders thanks to my clones reading the scroll as fast as he could before said scroll blew up and dispelled said shadow clone.

If there was one thing I didn't like about that Jutsu is that the memory of being blown to pieces was never a pleasant thing. I, of course, told Mikoto about the impending attack on our camp. I didn't bother to tell her about Fugaku since my clones corrected the placement of said traps and place a few more just in case.

As the day was coming to an end I heard the unmistakable sound of one of my traps going off. I knew that at least one sand Ninja team had tried to get in a sneak attack. Good thing I placed shadow clones to watch the traps. I sure didn't want any potential reinforcements to get caught in them.

The attack would come early the next day and I was ready, able and willing. I went to her tent to try and wake her up. That was a big mistake on my part for several reasons. First I found that Mikoto like to sleep in the nude. Which gave me quite the eyeful, and second that she liked to cling to people as she slept. Since she pretty much pulled me into a hug and pulled me back into her sleeping bag. I knew I had to wake her, but damn it if being held by her like that didn't feel good.

"Mikoto, Mikoto my sleeping Beauty. We need to get ready. The enemy is a few miles away from us but they are headed this way. " She mumbled something that I wasn't expecting.

" Sojin, I know that already. I sent some shadow clones too. Now be quiet and let me at least enjoy sleep a little bit with the man I love since I couldn't very well do what I really wanted to since we got here. "

She looked at me and was blushing as she said that. She held me close and kissed me." If it means anything I only came to tell you we would more than likely need to be ready. Not that I don't enjoy being like this with you. " She then said something that I was not expecting.

" See, you only needed to man up and come to my bedroom. We could have been sleeping like this for such a long time. Sojin, I know this isn't the best way to go about it. But if I leave it up to you I will have to wait till this blasted war is over. Sojin, will you marry me?"

I must have looked strange to her with my mouth hanging open like it did. Sure this was supposed to be the other way around but considering that I been held by her wearing nothing at all and the fact that she wanted this as much as I did. I accepted and said that I did want to marry her.

The first battle of the war was drawing close and I was happier than ever in my entire life. When Kushina asked me why was I so happy at the meeting with the General at his tent. I to her that I was engaged to Mikoto. "So she took my advice after all. I told her she needed to get some initiative and take the first step. Honestly, even Minato knows how much you love her. How long did you plan to make my friend wait for your proposal?"

I was stunned, really speechless. I had no idea that they actually had been discussing these things while helping to plan out her own wedding to Minato. I decided to try not to show it by concentrating on what General Hakate was saying about the massive enemy movement coming our way.

"We got five hundred enemies coming this way, they will he here at noon at earliest. Our sensors have told me they are mostly melee Fighters and some puppeteers. I wouldn't be surprised that they have some ninjutsu specialists under a complex genjutsu. Mikoto, Sojin, and Kushina are staying with me and it goes without saying that Minato is as well. We shall take the care of any enemy that makes it into the camp. "

Both Mikoto and I saw the chance to begin this battle getting started on our favor. She walked in front of me and did a fire stream Jutsu, as she did that a stream of flames went towards the kenjutsu specialists thinking it would miss until I did my wind style hurricane cyclone Jutsu. The wind Jutsu hit the middle of their formation and thanks to being able to pull the fire inside it. It became a flaming twister burning half of their kenjutsu specialist to add and burning the others pretty badly.

That was when the puppeteers tried to end the battle from mid range. Too bad they didn't expect my traps and the traps Fugaku made acting as a diversion. As the evaded the easy to see traps they actually fell to my traps and all puppeteers died without even able to attack.

Sakumo was not expecting the battle to end this way, but either way, he was not going to complain about it. "Looks like that time we spent working our combination Jutsu was time well spent. Now how about we go back to my tent and we continue where we left off." Mikoto said that she came close to me, but by the look of Fugaku's face he heard every word.

I came close to her and indeed I followed her to her tent. "I know we both know that you love me, and I want you to know I feel the same. But I am not willing to put our relationship on hold because of this war. We could die any minute so I decided. I want you, I need you and I know you want me too. So how about we stop holding back and make me yours. "

I blushed as she said that and once again she took the initiative. I was not going to complain as I did want that very much. I kissed her passionately on her lips, and from a single kiss, things became more and more heated.

I never expected to find this out on a battlefield, but the way her body looked as we slowly removed each other's clothes made me really take some time to caresses every inch of her and I put some extra effort on her nipples and softness of her breasts. She was breathing hard from some light petting and she was massaging me I such a way that sure got a rise out of me.

I needed to taste her, to feel her, to make her feel my love and passion. As we tasted each other and I picked the delicate folds of her most private and hidden treasure, she tasted me as well. It didn't take long before she had me on my back and she mounted me cowgirl style. I didn't mind it one bit. It allowed my hands to freely caress her body as she and I really got into making love to one another.

As we got closer and closer I tried to pull out but she put some pressure on her own hips and it was impossible for me to pull out in time. I let go and came with her as he clung to each other. There was a feeling after we came and held each other close that was beyond explanation or description. All I knew that I definitely enjoyed myself immensely.

It was until she got off me that I notice the blood on myself. I just took her virginity and I had been so absorbed by being with her that I didn't take it easy for a single moment. I couldn't control myself and had not taken into consideration that she might be in pain. I was about to apologize when she put her hand in my mouth.

"I don't want to hear that you are sorry for not taking it easy with me. I mounted you remember, and I was very happy that you a man who truly loves me, values me and respects me was the first man who I was able to give this too. All I ask is that we rest a little bit. Because my precious Owl this little Weasel wants seconds of that delicious piece of meat. "

We actually were planning to continue our little love making until Kushina had to tell us that the sensor team had actually detected 200 ninjutsu specialist coming towards our camp and wouldn't you know it, most of the people were fast asleep.

I kissed Mikoto and told her that I needed to take care of something. "You just make sure to come back to me, you hear me Sojin." I once again said the same thing many husbands would say in a situation like this, yes dear.

I walked out of the camp and headed towards the direction the enemy was coming from. I made twenty shadow clones and made each one stand ready. Sure enough, as the enemy group saw me they attacked but what they didn't expect was that the twenty shadow clones absorbed all the Chakra from their attacks and reflected it right back at them but much stronger.

In another time in my life, I would probably be feeling pretty bad about killing all these people. I would have tried to find a peaceful solution to this situation, but knowing that they would kill my fellow Ninja if I didn't help me realize that I had to kill them. To protect my fellow leaf Ninja and especially Mikoto.

As I finished what I set out to do I came back to the camp and the look the sensors gave me was not one that I expected to see. I honestly thought they were all asleep. That is when I remember that Kushina had told me the sensor team of our camp had detected the poor dumb enemy that I just finished killing.

Sakumo apparently was told of the entire ordeal and had hastily gotten quite a few of the division captains and other Jounin together to deal with the supposed upcoming attack, but I sort of rushed and defeated them before they even reached the camp. The sensors felt me and my shadow clones and they also felt the Chakra of the enemy disappear.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that I just single-handedly killed two hundred ninjutsu specialist. My level of Chakra was a bit depleted and I has to have a bit of a hard time walking back to camp when I first made it back. "Sojin, mind telling telling why didn't you wait for me to give the order to attack the incoming enemy?"

I knew I was in trouble when I heard Sakumo say such a thing. The other thing that told me was the smile that was plastered on Fugaku's face. "Sir, I figured everyone was asleep and thanks to a fellow Ninja that told me I came up with a hasty plan of action. I knew that the previous battle must have been stressful for most of our troops, so I decided to take care of this and let everyone sleep. I by no means mean to undermine your authority General Hakate. Please accept my sincere apologies if I did anything to offend you. "

Sakumo was smiling as he saw be bow before him. Mikoto came up to me and hugged me tightly and gave me a kiss on my lips. Fugaku didn't like the way it looked. Sakumo was smiling and he placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at my eyes.

" You are mistaken if you think I am offended, what I am was worried that you went out against insurmountable odds. I would have preferred that you face the enemy with a few Jounin for assistance and backup. I understand why you did it and on behalf of the Ninja in this camp I thank you for doing this, but next time at least wait to take at least two other Jounin with you. "

As we were left to talk privately Mikoto was smiling at me." I can't still believe you went out and fought so many enemies after we made love so many times. It looks like you still had energy for some more. "

I kissed her neck and held her close as I whispered." You know I am going to ask you father's permission to marry you and yes my dearly beloved I was planning to wait till this war was over, I don't think we will be able to have much of a honeymoon with this war just starting. I love you and I am yours till the day I breathe my last. Now could you help me get back to our tent? Fighting all those sand Ninja took quite a bit out of me. "

She put her arm around me and helped me walk over to her tent." Don't you worry, I got you? The real question is do you think you will be able to sleep someone so close to you. " I looked at her and smiled.

I didn't know how or even when but I fell asleep in her sleeping bag and I was still holding her close to me as I woke up early the next morning. I never slept as comfortable as I did that night and I knew somehow that she was having a good dream from the smile on her face. I looked at her face and I smiled as I felt her stir.

I decided to kiss her good morning and it did catch by surprise, but if the kiss I was feeling told me anything it was not an unwelcome surprise. "Sojin, did you have any trouble sleeping here with me?" I smiled at her and told her it was the best sleep I ever had.

She smiled as I said that, "We could use a better bed, though, I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me." She laughed and said she too enjoyed sleeping with me like she did.

"I never will be able to find a pillow as comfortable since I placed my head on your chest. The way your heart was beating was like the best lullaby I ever heard. So tell me what do you remember about yesterday?" I decided to tell her I remember us being together, my rash decision to fight the enemy, and that I said I was going to ask Kagami to marry his daughter.

The days came and went and one day became a week, a week a month and in six months the people of that camp learned one undeniable truth, Sojin was much stronger than he appeared and he would never let Mikoto die. Suna had sent dozens of attacks and thanks to their teamwork they had won each and every battle.

It wasn't long before Sakumo saw that Suna was holding back in their attacks, "This is not good, they are not attacking as often which means they must be gathering together for a massive attack. I would expect their best to come at us."

Sakumo knew of one woman who would come. Chiyo the Grand Master of their puppet arts. She had been a good friend once but one day her son tried to do something immensely foolish. He was playing with one of his mother's puppets. Sakumo tried to reason with him but he ignored him.

He accidentally pressed the switch that made the puppet launch a poison needle. The poison needle only scraped the boy but that happened because Sakumo tried to stop the needle with his blade. It did no good, the poison was a very deadly poison. Chiyo's newest venom and as such it was still being tested and no antidote existed at the time.

Chiyo deep down knew that her son caused the accident, but her heart would never let her believe that because of her son's arrogance he basically committed suicide. She would blame Sakumo from that day forward and to this current day she swore she would get revenge for the death of her son.

Now Konoha has the nerve to say that her adopted son Sasori actually kidnapped the Kazekage and made a puppet out of his corpse. She would make certain Konoha paid for that slander and to make Sakumo pay for the death of her son.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

I woke up one day and realized that even with the constant attacks by our enemy, and all our duties that our division was responsible for. I had to admit I never been happier since I began sleeping with the dark haired beauty that was sleeping with me. I would have said that couples getting used to each other were a fantasy or an outright lie when was a kid.

Now waking up and finding her with me made me happy and so at peace that I never wanted to be away from her again. I came close to her and gave her a good morning kiss, just like I had done since the first evening we slept together.

"Morning ,Sojin. Did you have a nice dream?" I looked at her and smiled at her as she said that to me. I told her that no dream could compare with waking up with her. This made her laugh and blush as we got out of our bed.

"Well I had a dream, we were eating breakfast and we heard our children wake up and run down from their upstairs bedroom, one of our sons screaming that it was his sister's fault if they arrived late for class. A young girl complaining that it took longer for a girl to get ready."

I looked at her and smiled, "To me, it sounds like the love of my life was thinking about how our lives will change when we have our kids. To me, it sounds a typical day and I have a bit of a confession to make. That whole dream sounds wonderful to me too."

She blushed as I said that to her and she realized I was not joking. We both helped each other get ready for the day, she helped me make sure all my equipment was in order and I helped her by brushing her hair and making sure her gear was also in good condition.

As we walked outside our tent we saw several people staring at us, it seems some new ninja arrived during the previous night. As I saw Sakumo come out way he looked a bit troubled. "Sojin, let me be blunt with you. Are you sure that the third Kazekage was killed by Sasori of the red sand and then he made a puppet with the corpse?"

I nodded my head and told him that I was completely sure that was the case. "Lady Chiyo has sent me a letter demanding that I and the fool who wrongfully accused her adoptive son to face her and the young man who you are accused of slandering. If we prove that we are telling the truth, Lady Chiyo has promised that Suna will not only stop all hostilities between our villages but will also become our unconditional ally."

Mikoto said that the entire thing seemed like a trap to her, this was a perfect chance to get rid of two extremely powerful and useful ninja and thus make attacking the camp that much easier. I told Mikoto not to worry, I kissed her lips and she seems to relax a little.

"So General where are we to meet those two? And when do we leave?" Sakumo seems to like what I said and told me we would leave immediately and the place was an oasis a few dozen miles from the camp's location.

As we were halfway there Sakumo looked at me. "So how do you plan to show you are telling the truth?" I looked at him and simply told him I was going to fight Sasori, in that fight, I would destroy all his regular puppets. The idea was if I destroyed his regular puppets he would be forced to use his human puppet which of course was the one he made using the Third Kazekage.

"I have to admit that is a straightforward plan, but have you consider that he has made other human puppets from the enemy he has faced." I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

"Don't worry, General I will force him to use that puppet and when he does his crimes will be known by Lady Chiyo. When this happens she will be honor bound to do as she promised she would do, or she and her entire village would lose credibility."

As we arrived I could see that they had been waiting for us to arrive. Sasori was the first to greet us or at the very least the first to talk. "And here I was thinking that these stupid tree huggers were too cowardly to face me. Who is the fool that I shall kill first?"

I knew full well this was a typical tactic to get under my skin and make so angry that rational thought would go out the proverbial window. I simply waited to Sakumo to finish his discussion with Lady Chiyo. Compared to what Sasori it would seem she had quite a few venomous words to tell my commanding officer.

As their discussion ended Sakumo gave me the thumbs up telling me that I would go first. My first opponent was none other than Sasori as I had expected. His scorpion puppet was a nice piece of work but a quick series of Jutsu and the thing was scrap.

We continued fighting as he continued to bring more animal based puppets. I didn't give him a chance to use them as I had a purpose in destroying all the puppets he had. After all his animal puppets were destroyed he began cursing and swearing as he realized that he had only one puppet left, the one that he never wanted to use in front of Lady Chiyo or anyone from his home village.

My only regret in this entire challenge was that I had no way to capture the look on Lady Chiyo's face as Sasori brought out the very puppet that proved what I said was true. The third Kazekage appeared and it was clear as day that he was both very much dead and his body was indeed turned into a puppet.

"Sasori mind explaining to me how did you obtain the body of our missing Kage? And who really killed him?" Under any circumstance, Sasori would have no other alternative but to admit his crime, but since Sakumo was present and she hated him with an almost blind passion, he did exactly as I expected him to do, he lied.

"I went as our Kazekage's escort to a meeting with the Hokage. They poisoned his drink and he died on our way back to the village. I couldn't leave his corpse and I had no storage scrolls to take the body back, so I did the only thing I could I made a puppet out of his body to make it easier for me to take the body back to the village."

I knew exactly what he was thinking, since the only person that could expose his lie was very much dead he would be free to lie and blame us for the murder and even of causing the war. I for one was not going to stand for it!

I used a Jutsu that combined all five elements and the puppet was completely destroyed. I used my abilities as a sage of the six paths to do something Sasori considered impossible. I first pulled the soul of the dead Kazekage from the afterlife and then with my other hand I recreated his body. In a few seconds, I united the soul with the new body and the Third Kazekage was very much alive once again.

Sasori cursing his luck tried to run away before his crime was exposed by his very victim. I used an earth style Jutsu to imprison him in a cage of molten rock. "So Lord Kazekage mind enlightening us as to who was the person who killed you?"

Sakumo was smiling as he finished asking the Kage this very question. "The person responsible for causing my death was none other than the very person I had chosen to be a candidate to become my successor. I thank you for trapping the traitor in that cage young man."

I looked at him and was happy to tell him that I did everything I could to prevent the current war by informing his village of his murder, but sadly they chose to ignore my words. Lady Chiyo was a lot more calm than I expected her to be after the screaming she did to Sakumo.

"So let me get this straight, you can revive people who are dead? Just what in the world are you kid?" she looked at me and asked me that very question. Sakumo couldn't help laugh as she asked that.

"Well Chiyo you really didn't give me a chance to introduce him to both of you, maybe I really should do so now that Lord Kazekage is amongst the living once again. It is my sheer pleasure to introduce to you fine people Sojin Okutsuki, Sage of the six paths."

The silence and look of shock that came over their faces was priceless. 'Wait we challenge a sage that can do the same things as the very god of all ninja? And we hoped to beat him.' Sasori was actually having a mixed feeling about this, anger over being discovered and his masterpiece destroyed, and pride over having fought someone that could quite literally be described as a god incarnate.

"Sojin, be assured that my village will forevermore be allies with your own, please inform the Hokage that I apologize for anything trouble my village caused him or his village. I shall return to Suna and inform the council of my decision."

As we walked back to the camp Sakumo looked at me with an almost questioning look, "General mind telling me the question that is so obviously in your mind?" Sakumo had to admit he did have a question for me.

"Sojin how many people can you bring back from the dead?" I knew this question was coming and I had a hunch that he would want to know. I told him to sit down and he did on a fallen log.

"General, I can do that for one person at a time and they must meet several requirements, first their lives much save thousands of people and last but not least they must give me permission to bring them back. The Kazekage gave me permission to resurrect him, and lastly I can only do it every ten years and in life or death situations. If the war continued Mikoto and those I care about would be in danger. To me, Mikoto dying is not something I am willing to let happen."

The next question was obvious but since I answered the first I could not very well deny answering the next question or the one I knew would come after, "If you are a sage of the six paths does that mean you are immortal?"

I sat down and looked at him, "No Sakumo I am not immortal, I am ageless but I can still die. Without the help of the ten tails beast, I am as mortal as you are, you don't see horns on my head do you?" that made Sakumo relax a little and I couldn't help wondering why that was the case.

"So could you revive the first and second Hokage?" there was the question that really bothered him. I told him that I could not. He looked surprised and said that if I could do it for the third Kazekage why couldn't I do it for the first and second Homage?

I got up and I told him that I tried to do that already, they didn't give me permission. The first told me that Mito would not want to return to see her home village as it is and he would not return without her, the second flat out said that he had fulfilled his duty and he wanted to be able to rest in peace. "I guess those meetings and tons of paperwork really got to him."

Sakumo laughed as he heard me say that, as we walked to the camp I saw several people smiling at us and one was frowning. The one I cared for most in the world came running to me and welcomed me with a tight hug and a passionate kiss, much to Fugaku's unhappiness.

I swear that at this time I wish I could stop time and be able to enjoy being in her arms for a lot longer, but I knew better than being so selfish. "I am back Mikoto and we get to go home. Sunagakure is no longer our enemy instead, they became our ally. We need to tell Lord Hokage about this, and I need to meet someone's father."

She understood immediately what I said and indeed was happy to hear me say that. As we collected everything we went back to Konoha, Mikoto told me she was going home to tell her father about us and what I manage to do.

"General do you want me to come with you to meet the Hokage?" He smiled and said why wouldn't he want me to come, I was the man who owns us an ally. I told him he might want to take credit for doing all that himself. He punched me hard in the right shoulder.

"Owl, I don't take credit for something I didn't do. You should know better than to even think that." I sort of forgot this man was also my commander in ANBU. I walked towards the building where the Hokage had his office rubbing my shoulder while I was walking there.

"Nice punch you got there General, I might want to learn how you did that one day." Sakumo laughed as we entered the building and told me experience counts for something. He wasn't the commander of the ANBU for nothing after all.

As we entered the office Hirunzen Sarutobi was looking at a scroll he just was delivered via a summon beast. He finished the reply and the scorpion was gone as he took the scroll from him.

"So I sent you to deal with Suna and you end up bringing the third Kazekage back from the dead, exposed Sasori's crime and manage to win us a permanent alliance with Sunagakure all in less than a year. Did I miss mentioning anything else?"

Sakumo and I both sat down and he began laughing as he said he only missed the fact that the heir of the Uchiha clan was going to marry the heir of the Okutsuki Clan and that it was very likely they will be expecting their first son in the near future.

There were times I missed my owl mask, and this was certainly the case now. I was blushing so much I felt like a little dizzy.

It would have been simply too much to hope that Sakumo didn't notice me and Mikoto living together, or the fact that we would make love every single night we could. I guess it was my fault in a way, I was simply so happy that I could be with the love of my life that I didn't notice when someone was near our tent.

"So not only you got us a very much needed ally, but got yourself a blushing bride too. Happy news aside I have to tell you the ally is going to be major help since we still have two villages that are trying to destroy us, Iwa and Kumo are still trying to do us in. Now with Suna as an ally, we could almost fight on even ground."

I looked at him and I saw the smile on his face, "That is you don't count the fact that all those clans from Kiri just arrived and got settled when you were away, you didn't convince eight clans like you figured, you actually got twelve clans to come from Kiri and they are more than willing and able to help us defend their new home village."

He was smiling like we had already won the war, "So you see you and your blushing bride can get married with little to no problem at all, heck I can even give you a week leave for your honeymoon. That should make Mikoto really happy, just word to the inexperienced she might be sweet and tender but she can turn equally mean when you upset her. I been married for years so take my advice to heart. When momma ain't happy nobody in the house is happy."

As he said that he told us we were free to go, and I decided to stop by a nearby rock quarry and pick up some metal and carbon. Using the creation of all things I made an engagement ring and a pair of wedding bands that actually matched. There was a chance Mikoto would break up with me if her father demanded it but I had to hope for the best.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to make it to her family estate as fast as I could, and I would have gotten there quicker if I didn't have to evade a certain dog that was clearly against the idea of my meeting with her father. A nice water and earth Jutsu made for a very useful mudslide which got the dog off my trail.

As I arrived I walked into the living room to find Kagami and Mikoto drinking tea. Looks like I missed dinner, too bad Mikoto's cooking was another thing I was sad I missed, but her welcome kiss more than made up for it.

Kagami usually was kind and friendly with me but I guess because Mikoto told him why I would come he went from a friend to what I called father in law mode. "So you finally decided to ask my permission to actually have a formal relationship with my daughter. From what she told me I figured you two practically are a pair of newlyweds. So tell me why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

I knew that she told him about our relationship, just didn't know she told him everything about our relationship including our love life. I walked over to him and tried to look as serious as possible, "Sir, I know you are in your every right to defend your daughter, but I couldn't wait until the end of this war. We could die out there at any moment and I didn't want to die without telling, showing her how much I love her."

I dropped to my knees in front of him as a show of respect, "I know that you could ask that we end this relationship and that I never speak or be with her again. I only ask that you hear me out if I came here was to ask your blessing for me to marry the woman who is the love of my life. If she tells me no, then with a great deal of pain and my broken heart I shall respect her decision."

Kagami told me to go ahead and ask her already. I got to one knee in front of her and I held in my hand the ring I just made, "Mikoto I love you and I am here asking, if not begging you to spend the rest of your life with me. Mikoto Uchiha , will you do me the honor of becoming my partner, my wife and one day the mother of our children?"

Mikoto was in tears as I placed the ring on her left hand. "Yes, I will marry you Sojin Okutsuki. I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend my life with." As she said that she pulled me up and kissed me and her father was clapping in absolute agreement. As our kiss ended I looked a little confused, he laughed and said that maybe one day he would need to do the same for his baby girl so might as well teach this to me now.

So it turns out that Kushina being the gossip she was, she told Mikoto about my plans for the wedding and of course she was not surprised I came ready, the thing I was surprised about was that Fugaku actually agreed to delay my arrival so she would have enough time to convince her dad to actually accept my marriage proposal.

I kind of felt sorry that I made him fall from the rooftop as he slipped on my mudslide. He should have told me that was he was doing, I could have invited him a bowl of extra spicy ramen instead of having the entire chase and evade over the rooftops.

"You have to forgive me, but I am a bit confused. I know Fugaku hates me. He doesn't even try to hide hates me because I am getting in his way and the fact that you love me and will marry me without the need for a contract must anger him to no end. So why help us by basically giving you time to talk with your father so he would agree to me marrying you? What is his gain in doing this? Fugaku is not as selfless as that."

Kagami decided to help me understand as he would explain the situation, "Sojin it is quite simple, when Mikoto marries you she will become legally Mikoto Okutsuki, and I don't have any other sons or daughters. When that happens the heir to the Uchiha Clan is decided by the clan line of succession and in this case, Fugaku becomes the heir to be the next Clan head of the Uchiha Clan."

That is when it finally made sense to me, "So before he wanted to marry her to become the head of your clan, but since Mikoto will become part of mine he can become the head of your clan even easier by supporting my attempt to marry the woman I love?"

"Which is why I initially fell in love with you, you see me as a person and you really care about my happiness. Your not as selfish and power hungry as that fool Fugaku. With you, I might actually have a chance at happiness. The decision of him becoming heir doesn't really matter anyways. Seeing how you often do things that would be normally be considered impossible. I have a good feeling that my clan council will actually listen to your advice and we can keep our clan safe,"

I smiled at her as she said that, "You know that I will always want to make sure your happy and anything we do in our marriage we do together." Kagami had to admit that was a good philosophy when it came to working with his spouse.

As my proposal was accepted the next thing would be to set up a date, the preparations for the ceremony, a home for us to live in, medical exams and last but not least a lecture on the virtues and difficulties of a marriage with the Hokage. All in all, I was going to be busy and that is not even considering that I might be deployed yet again.

I said a brief goodbye and thanked him for supporting our relationship and forgiving me Hus blessing to marry his daughter. Kagami walked with me to the door and simply asked me not to hurt his little girl's heart and as long as I kept my word and tried my best to make her happy I would have his help anytime I needed it.

Of course, if I made his daughter miserable or do something as stupid as cheat on her there would be no place in heaven or in hell that would hide me from his wrath. That was never said but I understood it since it was almost implied.

I decided to go to sleep and so I went to my room, till I remembered something important. It was my turn to cook and this time I was going to cook dinner. I went to the kitchen and found the pantry nearly empty and there was no meat, fish or poultry in the freezer.

I walked outside and Mikoto probably thought that I was going to buy something from a local restaurant since the butcher shop was closed by now and the grocer was also closed. With twelve shadow clones, I went towards the forest of death and began hunting and gathering everything I needed.

I remembered why I loved this forest, it was a virtual grocery store. It had everything you would ever need you only needed to know where to look. In half an hour I and the clones had three storage scrolls filled to capacity and I decided to go home and get started on dinner, little did I know someone was watching me do all that.

The dinner I prepared was baked fish, with a nice fruit sauce. The other part was a nice fruit salad for dessert and freshly squeezed juice. All and all it didn't take me long to cook dinner. When Kagami saw the food he asked me where did I get all the ingredients. "Look Sojin I know for a fact that we didn't have any ingredients for this dinner so mind telling me where did these ingredients come from?"

I looked at my future father in law and smiled, "I just went and picked a few things from my favorite grocery store that's all. It was not that big of a hassle." Mikoto was enjoying the taste of the fish dish when she said that at this hour all groceries stores were closed. I told her the forest of death actually was open all day, seven days a week.

That was when Kagami stopped eating and looked at the food. "You are telling me you got all this from the forest of death? You know that place is really dangerous hence why it is called the forest of death." I for one didn't find that bad. Maybe it was because I was able to talk with most of the dangerous animals and seem to get along just fine.

We finished eating dinner and Kagami had another question for me and this one made me laugh, he asked me where did I get the recipe for the dishes we just ate. I told him it was in a book in the village library.

"So how many books and scrolls have you read?" I was enjoying my glass of juice when I heard Mikoto ask me that. I told her the truth that got to read all except for the Kage level section of the library. She looked at me as if I said the most strange thing she ever heard off.

"I happen to take a saying my dad taught me to heart, information is power, he always used to tell me. So when I was given access to the library I learned as much as I could and as fast as possible. You be surprised how much can a person learn with a few dozen shadow clones." Kagami was amazed that someone so young actually figured out the memory sharing ability of the shadow clone Jutsu.

"Doesn't exactly explain why you read books about cooking," Kagami said as he finished eating the main dish. I told him again that it was no guarantee that I would win Mikoto's affections but even if I did I told him I was not going to be the sort of husband that takes his wife for granted and behaves like he is too good to help her around the house. I made it quite clear when I said my wife was my partner I spoke truly.

Kagami decided to embarrass her by telling me he hopes that belief continued after changing a few dirty diapers. "You look at my precious girl now, but when she was a baby her diaper smelled so horrible that dogs avoided our house for miles. I could see her blushing face while I found her blushing to be adorable. I told him that a bit of chakra channeled the right way could stop a person from smelling any bad odor.

He was the one that asked how did I know that? I told him the village library actually had three entire bookshelves dedicated to materials about good parenting and family planning . "This I said I read every book, scrolls, and manuscripts that was below Kage level." Mikoto could not help but to laugh as she said that it made me prepared.

I laughed as a shadow clone took care of the dishes, which made her complain that it was her turn to do the dishes. Sojin said that today was special and that they were going to celebrate. How exactly were we going to celebrate you ask? Well, most guys would just want to spend the night together being intimate.

Not me, I did want to spend the night with her but instead of just making love I asked her if she needed help with anything, and I mean anything in the house. Even her father asked me how was this celebrating anything ? my answer sort of left him speechless as she indeed needed a lot of help doing the house maintenance. I told him that making her happy was a way I would always celebrate being with her.

'on the one hand, he clearly loves her for more than her looks or potential power and that is a good thing, and on the other, he just told me he is celebrating his engagement to my daughter helping her around the house? Maybe I should really pick a few of those books from the civilian section of the library.'

As long as she is happy I don't care what task she gives me and it appears her house really needed a lot of work done on it. First, it was the problem with the bathroom. The bath water was not being properly heated, the size of the bathtub too small and the wall and floor needed reinforcing. A few seals, some added tubes to improve the chakra efficiency while heating the water and some muscle work increasing the side of the bathtub area and reinforcements for the wall and ceiling .

Thanks to the help of my clones it only took half an hour at most. I had to say I was pretty happy with the way it turned out. I even manage to plant a little flower basin to allow her to grow flowers and then she would have the sweet fragrance while she took a bath.

Next was the garden, it was in bad need of a compost system, a few seals and a few closed off containment pads and the compost would be easier to collect and it wouldn't stink up the garden.

The last thing was her closet. I guess mother was right about girls having a need for clothes for every occasion. Her closet was small and mostly cluttered. I made a few shelves, some drawers and organized the closet for multiple poles for hangers. It increased her closet and made it easier for her to find things.

I was drinking a cup of tea as I got done with everything she asked. She looked surprised and as she sat in a chair right next to me by the kitchen counter. "Sojin is there anything you don't know how to do?" I looked at her as she asked me that question. I did a lot of reading and my training with dad sure prepared me for a lot of things.

"I guess I can be a little overprotective and I hate it when people try to hurt the people I care about. I think I would completely lose control if someone truly tried to harm you Mikoto. I don't know how to say it, but I can't imagine or would want to imagine my life without you."

The fact is I know this sounded corny if anyone else was listening, but I didn't care. I had to tell her that I never wanted to be without her in my life. The other thing is that since this war started we actually got to sleep in an actual bed.

The tent at our camp was nice don't get me wrong but there is something nice about a place with walls and a door. I could slap on a privacy seal that much easier on a wall and on a door than on a tent. If all the work around the house didn't tire me out, what we did that evening together although was much more enjoyable sure made me sleep quite comfortable with the woman I love in my arms.

Onoki of the two scales was stubborn, there was no other way to say it. The next time we were deployed much against my concerns we were sent to two different fronts of the war. Mikoto was sent to Iwa and I was sent to Kumo and we both had good friends by our side. I had Minato and Kushina went with Mikoto.

Ever since I got those two to talk and become closer Kushina had gotten a lot better in dealing with the chakra of her friend so I was not worried that much about her, plus Minato gave her a bracelet which I suspected had the mark of the flight of the thunder god Jutsu on it. In case she was in danger he could be with her in a matter of seconds.

The real discomfort came from being apart, but I had to trust my beloved and she trusted me. The ceremony was planned in a months time and good thing too. Otherwise, they might notice that shall we say I been eating my dessert before my dinner. Mikoto told me one night before we deployed that she was actually one month pregnant with our first child.

The battles with Onoki and his ninja were everything I remember reading and seeing back in my previous life, brutal and reckless. By the end of two weeks we had fought and killed more people than we killed during the entire time we fought Suna and that was led by a woman who at the time was mad with rage.

After the enemy saw Minato do his flight of the thunder god Jutsu however everything changed, for starters they started to call him the yellow flash, and for a second I usually teased him that the reason they really called him the yellow flash is because sometimes when he did his Jutsu his had his fly unzipped.

The was a time when we had some leave don't think I could actually spend that much time without seeing my beloved lover at first but the day finally came when the ceremony happened. Surrounded by our friends and family, that included Fugaku unfortunately. We got married and the Hokage was very happy to declare both of us husband and wife.

Kagami practically demanded that we still live in his house, something about not wanting to miss the birth of his first grandchild. I was not cruel or selfish enough to deny my father in law his request.

Our marriage was, however, less than ideal, when people say pregnant women go through mood swings it is one thing, to actually see it happen is a completely different story altogether. After her second trimester the Hokage was kind enough to grant us maternity leave from the war and in part I was grateful, and some part I felt like the old man wanted me to be tormented.

Mikoto had gained quite a bit of weight and let's face it she had an entirely new life growing inside her, one night I had to tell her something so she would relax. "Mikoto to me you are the same beautiful woman that wore that silk kimono during our wedding, I love you and inside here is our first child. I understand that you are feeling a bit emotional but always know this I love you."

She began shaking her head and was still concerned about something, "But look at me I fill like a hippo, and our kid has not even finished growing. I swear I will look like a beached whale by the time our kid is ready to be born." I had to ask her what was really making her worry.

She looked a bit embarrassed ,"Sojin you might not know this, but you are a major hero in our village and I hate to say it you have quite the fan club. The worst part is that said fan club is made up of quite a few beautiful women, I am worried that you might want to sleep with someone who is not as wide as I am."

I looked at her and I looked at her with a very serious look on my face from her reaction to me looking at her, "So my beloved wife thinks I am as shameless as Dog? I want to make one thing perfectly clear here Mikoto Okutsuki I love one woman in my life and I will sleep with her and only her and if it has not occurred to you that person is you."

This had the much-expected result of her relaxing and calming down, thank goodness I read that book about common remedies to pregnancy discomforts. The next three months had me busy with either food cravings, back rubs and foot massages, and the occasional doctor visit.

The day finally arrived and Mikoto told me her water broke, good thing I sent a shadow clone to call for a medic or our first son would have been born on our kitchen floor. As I stood next to her and held her hand I understood two things, no pain in my life would ever compare to the pain she was feeling at that time, and second I really needed to wear steel gauntlets next time, caused I was thinking that my hand was going to have quite a few broken bones before we got to see our first kid.

It took nine hours and if it wasn't for my ability to heal I would need a prosthetic hand. But after nine hours of seeing the woman I love suffer and scream such obscenities at me and the doctor our first child was born, she miraculously seemed to relax as the doctor told her it was a perfectly healthy baby boy.

He placed him in her mother's arms and looked at me with a smile, "So Sojin what shall we call our little bundle of joy?" I smiled at her and asked her what would be the name she would choose. She said she had her heart sent on Itachi for some reason, and so Itachi Okutsuki became part of our family that day.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

Being a first-time parent was an experience most never forget, the first few days since we got back home and after the few first nights of waking up for either a diaper change or a bottle made realize something. I should have been more grateful to my parents. Don't get me wrong I did sleep a good four hours so it wasn't that much of a hassle.

I asked our Lord if we both could take time off, I wanted my wife to have time to recover from having our first child, but Mikoto had a rather unconventional way to recover. It was unconventional to me, she started to work out in a way that would make Olympic athletic training make them look like wimps.

To my surprise, it took her only one month to get back her figure and she was as strong as ever, I still couldn't believe that she got back into shape that quickly, she joked that she needed to have her figure back to discourage some hussy from trying to steal me from her. I told her a thousand times that it would never happen.

The other thing was that even though she worked out like she did, she still managed to leave me a jug of breast milk every morning. I never knew babies drank that much milk. As an adult, I didn't drink that much milk in a year. "So Sojin how is my grandson treating you? Getting enough sleep? You know you could always ask me for help or advice I been through that too you know." Kagami told me as I held little Itachi and was letting him drink his third bottle of the day.

"Kagami I already am a bother by still living in your house, I wouldn't want you to feel that I am abusive." The man laughed as I said that and told me having his grandkid so close was a blessing not a bother.

"I do hope I can keep training, though, it turns out Onoki is the only one Kage who simply doesn't want to end this war even though the Kazekage told him why it happened in the first place. He still trying to do us in for some reason I can't figure out." Kagami sat down as I placed my son in his crib for an after bottle nap.

"You can't blame Onoki you know his village has little to no farmlands, so fruits, grains, and vegetables come at a higher cost to his people. The fact that he also had an unhealthy rivalry with our Hokage is another thing that is probably making him want to defeat us." I let out a sigh as I heard my father in law say that.

"So basically he wants to beat us in this war to gain some land for his village to use and to rub in the face of our Hokage? Did I get that right?" Kagami nodded his head and told me that it was pretty much as I just said.

"Speaking of which have you and Fugaku buried the hatchet?" I sat down and looked at him with a serious look on my face. "Guess not, I mean he got what he wanted to be a candidate to be the next head of my clan, what the hell more does he want?" Kagami said as a shadow clone gave him a cup of tea.

"Me and Itachi dead, and Mikoto married to him so he can use her. That is what I think would really make his day I think. As to the hatchet part, it is an automatic death penalty to murder a member of ANBU, and we both still are members of that division. I haven't worn my mask in what feels like a lifetime but thanks to my clones I can get most of my missions done and even keep my skills sharp just in case."

As the two finished talking he decided to check on Itachi who was fast asleep. 'Itachi don't you worry, papa is not ever going to let the mean Cyclops turn you into a criminal. He looks like a little angel, but I better get ready for the next round of diapers, bottle and other things. I sure hope Mikoto is having fun working out with Kushina. Minato has been dragging his feet when it comes to asking the big question, it is bound to upset Kushina.'

As I began to prepare for the next time my son needed his bottle, I saw Mikoto walk into the kitchen through the backyard door and she looked quite upset for some reason. I being the loving husband that I am turned off the stove and went to meet with my beloved wife.

I took a glass of lemonade to help her calm down, "Mikoto what is the matter? Can I help you with anything?" She was still quite upset but tried very hard not to show it as she smiled as asked her this. "Sojin, do I look fat and ugly to you?" I felt that was the dumbest question I ever heard off.

"Mikoto you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world to me. Why would you even ask that?" She said that some drunk men screamed that she was an fat, ugly old whore. I took of my apron and looked at her with a very serious look on my face.

"Mikoto could you do me two little favors, first tell me where can I find these drunks and second would you mind giving our son his afternoon bottle it is in the kitchen all warm and ready for him." She looked a bit confused as she told me it was in a bar in the merchant section of the village.

I took my ninjato and strapped my belt on. "Now that I told you, Sojin where are you going? And why do you look like you are going to fight someone?" I smiled at her and as she placed her empty glass down I kissed her lips tenderly.

"Oh, I am not going to fight at all Mikoto. I am just going to find those drinks and make sure they never insult you again. Sure the doctors will be busy stitching their wounds but I will do my very best to leave them alive, maimed and missing an appendage or two but alive."

She took hold of me and looked at me looking a little confused, "And why are you planning to hunt down and mutilate those fools?" I told her that I wouldn't let anyone insult the honor of the woman I love, my beloved wife and mother of our son and get away with it.

She smiled and kissed my lips with a lot more passion than when I just kissed her, "Sojin you don't need to do that. I don't care about their opinion I only care about yours. I must say I am flattered that you would hunt down and maim the fools that insulted me. Has our son given you any trouble?"

I told her nothing out of the ordinary, he had his morning bottle and I changed his diapers a few times. A shadow clone washed and cleaned them so they were ready for the afternoon. She could not help but to relax as I told her that, "You know some of the girls from my academy days also said that you were a whipped husband."

We walked towards the nursery and I told her that as long as she was happy I didn't mind it one bit, "Speaking of husbands do you think Minato will man up and ask Kushina the question? I know they have been intimate for quite some time as you told me a few months ago she told you during one of your workout sessions."

She smiled and told me that it was not going to be easy to get him to pop the question, "Sojin you have to understand my friend is a nice person most of the time but she does have quite the temper, they don't call her the red hot habanero for nothing you know."

I had to agree with her that she indeed have quite the temper, but I turned around I looked at her, "But so do you and I learned to love everything about you, the good and the bad." She crossed her arms and asked me to name one thing that was bad about her? Well, there is that temper I was mentioning.

"You tend to snore, and I have a really tough time getting out of bed to feed our son in the middle of the night when I am held by someone I love, there I mentioned one of your bad habits and mentioned one of mine." She laughed as she placed her arms around my neck.

She looked at me and I could see that she was indeed happy in our marriage or at the very least still happy in our marriage. For all the prejudice I had against Fugaku old Dog was a rather nice neighbor to have and he eventually married a very nice lady from the Hyuuga Clan. Since he helped Mikoto delay my arrival to my marriage proposal and the war was still going strong I guess I should really give Dog a chance to get to know him better.

As my life got back to normal and I could once again deploy without having to worry too much about my family, I deployed to the front lines once again. General Sakumo welcomed me and the two dozen jounin and chuunin under my command. It would seem that our Hokage trusted me with this many under my command since I apparently showed him that I was responsible and reliable enough to have this many people under my command or so Sakumo told me.

The real treat was when I met his son, as much as I would love to tell you the anime did not portray Kakashi accurately I can't lie. He was the spitting image that I remember seeing. Scarecrow white hair, no Sharingan as of yet, barely in his teens and instead of how I could remember him happy, smiling and eager to prove himself to me, his dad, the village, his squad and the Hokage.

Rin was as bubbly and happy as I figured she is, and Obito had a lazy slacker look to him that made anyone think he just didn't give a damn about anything and that is including himself. I silently gave a prayer to dad asking if not begging my kids don't end up like him.

As they were under Minato's command I was not supposed to worry about them, but since he was who he was, of course, I kept an eye on his men as well. Last thing I needed for Kushina to go all tail beast mode on me because she thought that I abandoned her beloved or his squad.

I actually found myself telling him that he actually had three kids and he didn't get married yet. He was a good sport about it and we even laughed about it sometimes. The battles against Kumo weren't anything that we could not handle which to me it meant that Onoki was preparing a major offensive.

Since I knew Rin would be kidnapped and Madara tries to turn her into a tail beast time bomb, I kept a pretty close eye on her. I kept a shadow clone pretending he was me while I stayed with Rin as I henge into a hair accessory. Sure enough, she was kidnapped but they sure didn't expect me to place Isobu in my pocket dimension, and me and Rin killing the kidnappers.

"Don't you worry one second Rin, this injury is nothing I had been injured worse in the past." One of the kidnappers manage to detonate an explosive tag in his belt that pretty much killed him but made all the kunai he had in his belt come and try to save the both of us, I used my body as a shield the last second and manage to keep her from harm.

As we made it back to camp I saw Minato and Obito rushing to find out what had happened, I couldn't stand anymore and must have fainted as saw everything turn black. I awoke in the medical tent and the three of them were there looking at me. Obito, in particular, looked quite happy that I was awake.

"So to recap, Kirigakure tried to make Rin here a jinchuriki time bomb. She was going to die as the Sanbi was forcefully released when she got back to Konoha destroying our village in the process, I left a shadow clone and changed into one of her earrings to always be close to her and keep her from harm. How could I do less for the people that Kushina consider her surrogate children,just like I consider her my sister."

I tried to get up but Rin pushed hard and I was right back on the stretcher. "So where is Sanbi right now?" I heard them ask fearing the worst. I told him Isobu was in my pocket dimension and was very much well. I told them I consider the guy my brother so of course, I would do nothing to harm my own sibling now, would I?

This made the others asked him how many brothers and sisters did he think he had? I said something that pretty much cleared any confusion they had regarding this particular subject, I didn't wait for a second before he said nine.

In the pocket dimension, something made Isobu smile for some strange reason. The place was big sure, but it had no water to swim in, grass or even trees. He just sat down and looked at his surroundings, "I wonder how long till that guy decides to use me as a weapon, some may try and trick me by being nice at first but they always want to use me. It's only a matter of time."

I told he should at least take it easy the rest of the day by one of the medics. I decided yo visit Isobu to have a sort of family reunion. He entered the pocket dimension and saw an extremely bored beast stare at me.

"Sanbi why are you so bored? You could have tried to stretch out or take a nap, and why are you looking at me like that bro?" This caught the beast by surprise. Did he just call him bro as in brother? was a thought showing on his face, I walked over to him.

"What the matter bro? Here I am to meet you at long last and you are behaving quite cold towards me. Are you angry with me or something?" The big beast looked at him and he simply couldn't believe what he was saying, sure he expected the guy who trapped him to be nice, but tries and treat him like a family was not something he expected.

"How are you, my brother? I don't remember you being one of us Biju." I sat down and told him my entire story and Sanbi listened as he told him everything. In the end, he came to accept that he indeed was his brother if not his little brother at least.

"So why did you stick me in this desolate place? You plan to use me, don't you? Most humans do eventually." He could see that other people had made it hard for him to trust others, he just put his hand on his shell and told him to relax.

"Look you are my brother, what kind of a brother would do this just to use his own brother? I placed you here so that Kirigakure couldn't capture you again and try to use and abuse you again. I am hoping by the time we get back to the village we can both figure a way for you to live in the village without having to be inside anyone. So come on bro help me out here, we got to find a way to free you and our siblings from ever being used as a weapon again."

Sanbi had to find this to be a rather nice sentiment as he began to smile after hearing his words. After he discussed it with me for a little while an idea came to mind. If they had bodies of their own and those bodies looked like they were human then they are protected by the same laws as any other human.

I told him my idea and he nodded his head, "I could only see one problem with the idea, they would have to agree to exist in human form. Some of us if not most of us have plenty of reasons not to trust humans, be it abuse or overuse we haven't had many jinchuriki that been kind to us and I am no exception."

I also decided to voice a concern, "My major problem is how I can make a body that can handle such potent chakra, even your Jinchuriki received some help in handling your chakra thanks to the seal. I guess I could place a few seals on the bodies but I don't want our siblings that I am trying to free them from their current containers to make them captive within jinchuriki loyal to Konoha."

He saw what my main concern was and had to agree it didn't make the situation any better. "Well, why don't you skip all that and have us reside inside you. You are capable of housing all nine of us, we might even get them to agree to rejoin and then you would only have one of the Biju to have inside yourself."

I had to wonder why would he even mention this so I asked him why would he pretty much say that he and quite possibly the other Biju agree to something that pretty much removed their individuality. He shrank down to my size and looked at me straight and seriously to the eye.

"We haven't had much of a life to actually miss, we each have lived in pretty horrible conditions and we have been abused more often than I care to mention. The fact remains that even though you are a sage of the six paths you can't use your powers as freely without the chakra of the ten tails Biju, in other words, our mother Shinju."

I nodded head and indeed told him I was severely limited on how many of the paths I could use at a time. "See what I figured is that unlike everyone I met or any of my hosts I can see you honestly care about me and my siblings, which in turn means you will also care about Shinju the same way, so I figure I could keep you company and you can sure use the extra help. So how about it? Mind making a little room for me? Or do you honestly think the Konoha Council will find a nice guy to be my jinchuriki."

I didn't like the idea but in the end he was right, I could think of at least one person who would be salivating at the idea of having a jinchuriki under his thumb and he had more than enough Root ANBU to sacrifice at least one of them to make a jinchuriki that was loyal only to him.

Without much thought on the subject, I allowed the three tails to reside inside me, if only to keep my sibling safe. The way of us talking with each other took a bit getting used to but other than that we got along great.

It took Onoki losing three hundred ninjas to Minato's flight of the thunder god Jutsu to actually make him agree to a secession of hostilities agreement. After three long years, the third world war was finally over and I could finally return home to my family. Itachi was up and about in no time flat and the death of so many ninja at his hands made Minato realize that life was indeed too short and fragile to wait around for an ideal situation.

The very night we returned to the village two things happened as much expected, the first was Minato was officially recognized as the successor to the third Hokage and the last is that he proposed to Kushina who was more than happy to accept his marriage proposal.

Mikoto and I returned the favor they did for us during our own wedding. I was his best man and Mikoto wore a silk kimono to stand by her friend's side during the ceremony. I joked with him that he looked more nervous than when we were deployed during the war. He laughed and it seems that what I said to him calmed him down somewhat.

Since the war was over and I had a family to look after I decided to take a position as a teacher for a new squad of genin. All in all compared to the work I had to do during my time in ANBU this left me a lot of free time to concentrate on my son's education. I only had a mission a day and most parts were at most d rank missions, which amounted to babysitting on any given day.

As for who was in my squad, it was clear that fate was angry with me. I got the daughter of the Hyuuga, a son of both a son and daughter of the Inuzuka Clan so it was pretty much a reconnaissance squad and they were all eager to prove themselves to both me and their parents.

After a few months of training them, we moved to C rank missions which made my students very happy at first but very worried as soon as they realized that the job of a ninja involved a lot more grisly things that they ever imagined. It is one thing to read about how a trap ends a person or the lives of several people, it is a completely different story to actually do it and see people die.

Yomi Hyuuga surprisingly enough had the least trouble in getting over her first kill, I figured it must be due to her driven personality. Karo and Kira, on the other hand, took a bit longer to get over the fact their actions caused someone to die, I never figured the Inuzuka Clan was so empathic.

"Alright team we took care of the group sabotaging and destroying the transportation business that supplies our village with the essential materials we depend on, you did good work. Now we go home to report on our mission and then we go to the training ground. I need to show you a few more things to get us ready for our next mission."

The training consisted of making the most of their individual strengths by working on their individual weaknesses first and foremost. I told them time and time again when they can turn their weakness into a strength they will benefit overall. Yomi's main weakness was an over-reliance on her eyes so I had her train blindfolded, Karo and Kira were the same many of their clan had they depended too much on their dog partners.

It was a well-known fact that to defeat an Inuzuka you had to concentrate in either killing or putting that ninja's dog in mortal peril. Without their dog, their power was significantly lower than with their dog. So I had them do the clan Jutsu but instead of doing it with their dog I had them do it with a shadow clone, by themselves and even with each other.

I had to admit that in the few months I trained these kids we made significant progress and it allowed me more time with my family, Minato was finally named Hokage much to the anger of one person. That person, of course, was Danzo, who believed that once Hirunzen Sarutobi retired it would be his chance to wear the big hat and be in charge. I will never forget the look of utter rage on his face as he was told that Minato would be the next Hokage and not him. In all honesty, I saw what he did with the people under his command and I thank god that he would never get to do the same to the other ninja in the village.

Thinking that Itachi could have ended up like one of those Root ANBU gave me nightmares for weeks. Speaking of my son, he always made me proud to see him work hard and train. I don't know why but seeing your son do so well just fills you with hope for the future or at least it did for me and Mikoto.

Mikoto was also telling me that since I been doing such a good job with my team that maybe we should consider having a new addition to our family, somehow I didn't think this was as much a suggestion as it was her telling me she was pregnant again, the hints and signs made that pretty obvious after a little while.

It had been five years since the end of the last war and a couple since Minato took his post as the fourth Hokage, Kushina and Mikoto turns out were both pregnant. If you ignored the mood swings, discomforts and strange cravings they were both quite happy. I on the other hand just saw my first team reach the rank of Chuunin and my son Itachi was doing wonderfully in the academy.

As for Fugaku and me we got relatively well, since he was going to be the next clan head he didn't seem to hold a grudge about me marrying Mikoto and since we got along so well according to Hirunzen he made a new division provide law enforcement functions within the village, this would free the rest of the ANBU to focus on external threats to the village.

At first, I felt that working with him was going to be hell on earth, but it turns out that we worked rather well together and I could almost say that we became good friends. His wife had a cute baby girl around the same time we had Itachi and for some strange reason now that the two of them are in the same class in the academy we see her at our house more and more.

Mikoto just loves to tease our son by telling him that maybe it was fate telling him that one day he and Mizuki would one day be husband and wife. Both I and Fugaku had to agree on one thing our kids may deny it but they were practically inseparable most days.

"Fugaku if things continue I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other in the future." He couldn't help laughing as I said that and told me that as long as they were happy why would we have anything against it? If you told me a few years ago that Fugaku and I would end up working together and I would consider him my friend I would say you needed to visit the hospital for a mental health evaluation. Now I work alongside the guy and we might see our kids married to each other if things continue as they have.

The one thing I could be happy is that the massacre of the Uchiha Clan that I feared so much would happen is clearly never going to happen. Now that only leaves me with one worry, that Madara might try to extract my brother from Kushina and use him to destroy the village. I knew from Isobu that he was the one that tried to use Rin to accomplish the same thing earlier.

"In a couple of months the Hokage and you will have another kid Sojin, so we need to discuss the possibility of you taking time off to look after Mikoto and your new child." I had to agree with Fugaku my beloved wife would need me to help her since she would be weak after our second son was born.

"Very well Fugaku, but I need someone to keep an eye on the cyclops while I take care of Mikoto. You and I both feel the same about him we don't trust Danzo as far as we can throw him. He is plotting something, I can practically feel it since he once again missed his chance to become Hokage."

Fugaku agreed with me that Danzo was indeed probably plotting something and it was not something good. "You take care of Weasel and let this old guard Dog take care of things while you look after her. I know you will keep an eye on the situation you Owls often do so even if nobody asks you to do it."

Since Madara could not use Itachi to help him distract the village so that he could use Obito to do his bidding I often wondered if he would try to use Danzo instead. Rin and Kakashi I am happy to say have made their relationship public at long last and Sakumo was quite happy to tell the council that they were indeed engaged to marry and he was as happy as he could be, the sentiment was shared by many of the council except for a few who didn't like it one bit.

As for the Okutsuki Clan, we gained a seat in the ninja side of the council and Mikoto was more than happy to attend to most of the meeting or at least she was prior to her second pregnancy becoming quite evident.

The clans we managed to bring to Konoha had integrated so well with the already established clan's nobody could imagine life without them present in the village. The Fire Lord even joked that we should stop calling ourselves the hidden village and start calling ourselves the hidden city. The academy grew to have more classrooms, the village was almost self-sufficient with the many things the clans could make and the merchants were making quite the profit.

As the day that I waited finally came, I watched as my wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy and I was there to hold her hand much to my own pain. You would think I would have gotten used to pain by now, but somehow my dearly beloved wife grip broke my hand every time we had a kid. I was screaming for morphine by the time her final contractions came.

"But sir, we can't give your wife such a powerful pain medication it could harm the child." I looked at the doctor with my eyes active and told him that who said anything about it being for her? It was for me. This made the nurses laugh as our second son was born.

As she relaxed and looked at me, "At least you kept your word Sojin, we share everything together the good, the bad and the pain. Now let me hold our baby boy and you can tell me what are we going to call him?"

The nurse was done cleaning our newest member of our little family, "I named our first why don't you tell me what we should name our second boy?" She smiled at me and said she had her heart on the name Sasuke. So that is what our second child was named Sasuke Okutsuki.

As she fed our second son I could see Itachi looking at his mother and his baby brother. "So dad tell me why didn't you use a shadow clone to hold mom's hand if you knew it was going to hurt that much?" I looked at my eldest boy and smiled.

"One day son you will realize that as a husband we share everything with the lady you loved and married that includes happiness, sadness and indeed pain. You should think about what you are going to do when Mizuki tells you that she is pregnant."

This made him blush and looked rather embarrassed both me and Mikoto couldn't help but to laugh.

I knew that Danzo was planning something and it turns out I was right. As the day came for Kushina have her baby boy I set up a few dozen shadow clones to keep an eye on her and any possible threat that might come near her. I often said that I consider her my sister and I meant it.

It turns out the day she gave birth to her son Danzo used one of his Root to try and take Kurama out of her, the one thing I never expected was that somehow Danzo found a way to clone the Sharingan and implant it in the Root agent. I rushed to try and stop it from happening but in the end, I couldn't do it. As Kushina was dying in my arms she asked me for one thing, to raise Naruto as he was my own. I told her I would as she died.

Minato knew from the glazed look of Kurama's eyes that he was not responsible for what he was doing. He was under the effects of the same genjutsu that Isobu had been. I saw as he tried to reason with Kurama and died trying to get him to calm out of the genjutsu.

I had only a few seconds and as I put Kurama in my pocket dimension I sent the remaining shadow clones to take Naruto the son of Kushina and Minato home so that Mikoto could look after him and our boy Sasuke.

With the help of Isobu, we managed to break Kurama free of the genjutsu. He was crying for hours as he realized Kushina was no longer alive, I did the only thing I could do and offered him to enter myself to keep him safe as I had done with Isobu before him. Kurama agreed but only after I promised that I would keep my promise to Kushina, I smiled at him and told him. "I always keep my word, that is my nindo my ninja way."

The old man had to take his post once again and Hiruzen was made Hokage once again, much to the unhappiness of Danzo Himura. Since he couldn't get the position he wanted he tried to get his claws unto the son of Minato since he would one day inherit the Jutsu that his father invented and all of his estate something Danzo wanted to have since he was denied being Hokage.

I told the council that the child's own mother had asked me to promise that I would raise her child as my own, and if the council wanted me and my clan to leave the village then they should continue to try and declare Naruto an orphan and place him in the orphanage that Danzo owned. I promised that I would raise him as my son and that is exactly what I would do, even if it meant leaving the village with my family.

The prospect of losing my family's bloodline ability was all that was needed and the council agreed with the third Hokage that Kushina's final wish would be respected. After all was said and done Mikoto and I both smiled at the crib that held our two newest members of our family. They looked like a pair of angels as they slept and Itachi agreed with us as he too welcomed both Sasuke and Naruto Okutsuki in our home.

"Many things will seem different and we will face many challenges ahead, but believe me Mikoto. I love you and always will, we will get through this somehow." She smiled as she leaned on me in our bed. She even joked that she saw no problem at all, she always wanted a big family she couldn't be happier with three boys in our family, except maybe if we finally had a baby girl. I kissed her and told her we could always keep trying.


End file.
